Dominance
by Ria
Summary: (Complete) An angry confrontation, a reckless agreement. All leading to a never-ending battle. A battle where neither of them ever gained the upper hand. Until now ... Warning: Shounen-ai Fic - male/male. (Kensuke)
1. Battle

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

**Note:** This is kind of rushed a bit, and doesn't make much sense but as I send out more, it'll make more sense and I'll explain things. Enjoy! ^^ This is the first series I've attempted .... 

* * *

**Dominance: 1. Battle   
By Ria**

The sky was a light blue when they battled. It was serene and calm, the direct opposite to the raging feelings between the two enemies, as they faced off. There was no sun and the day held a vague sharpness in it, reminding them it definitely wasn't a warm day. The area they had met upon was a flat, dry expanse of desert, devoid of anything and everything except endless pale sand. It was the perfect place for the battle to end all others. 

The Digimon Kaiser gritted his teeth, as he found himself hurtled to the ground. Plunging out a hand, he managed to steady himself before he fell fully to the ground. Glaring up at his enemy, who stood a few feet away, eyes burning with a steady flame, he hauled himself back to his feet and for a brief moment let pain fill him, his face still stinging from the Digidestined's blow. Dammit it _hurt_! With an iron band of self-control, honed from years of practise, he grimly tossed away the waves of agony streaming through him, until at last he felt he could ignore them. Taking a deep breath, he tensed, readying himself for the attack he knew would come, his hand disappearing underneath his cloak to the hidden handle of his whip ... 

Dark brown eyes flickering with an anger and hatred he only barely understood, Daisuke Motomiya hurled himself towards the Kaiser, hand curled into a fist ready to smash into his enemy's face again. Lips tightening to an implacable line, he kept his cry of pain inside him, as the Kaiser's whip snapped out, hitting him full force in the face. His intended attack ruined, he couldn't avoid stumbling backwards, falling flat on his back. He couldn't avoid wincing plaintively as pain seared up his spine. _I hope I haven't done anything serious to myself ..._

He stared up at the tinted shades of his enemy as he approached. His whip was gone from his hand, most likely hidden once more. There wasn't a sound in the desert as the Kaiser approached the Digidestined leader, his intentions unclear as of yet. Only stillness swept through the isolated land, with the dim sound of the dictator's boots sinking in the sand as he walked, breaking the quietness every few moments. Daisuke glared up at him, unwillingly to let the fear he felt inside him show on his face. _I won't let you win ... I **can't** let you win_. He felt the fear grip his heart even tighter. Despite the shades, he could still see the Kaiser's sapphire eyes were burning with fierce emotion. What emotion it was exactly, he couldn't be sure. He didn't want to know ... 

The Kaiser stared down at his enemy solemnly, his face and eyes suddenly unreadable as icy walls slammed down before them. "Have I won Daisuke?" he enquired, lilting voice caressing the fallen boy in ways he didn't want to imagine. "You've fallen, I've spilt first blood -" It was then Daisuke realised his face was bleeding from the lash of the Kaiser's whip. "-those were the rules, if I recall correctly. So I've won." 

"No." There was steely conviction in Daisuke's words, as he shook his head quickly. "You haven't won _Ken_." He saw his enemy stiffen from the use of his real name and was glad. "You haven't dominance over me, not yet. You may have spilt first blood, but you haven't captured me. It's not over. The fight still goes on." 

It would always be like this. They would always fight, out in the lonely desert, both with wills of steel, none willing to succumb to the other. They would have to. It was either that or admitting their hidden feelings for each other. And neither of them would do that, no matter how the unanswered feelings tore at them. 

He knew something was wrong when the Kaiser knelt before him and placed a gloved hand on his chest. He knew something was _very_ wrong when he saw he malevolent smile curled on Ken's lips. Something he wasn't sure he wanted to happen was about to. People paid when they told the Kaiser the replies he didn't want to hear. He was about to pay very dearly. 

"Oh, no, Daisuke," the Kaiser replied carefully and very slowly. "You've forgotten one important detail. Whoever spills first blood retains the right to try and _claim_ dominance over the vanquished. You're this close to being mine, now and forever." This time Daisuke didn't even try and hide his horror, as the Kaiser laughed, the delicious sound awakening something inside him that Daisuke had tried for so long to ignore. 

"I. Won't. Submit!" he snapped, glaring heatedly up at the Kaiser. "Never to you. Never." He didn't like to admit the feeling of the Kaiser's hand on his chest was a _very_ nice one. 

The Kaiser smiled again. "You agreed to these battles Motomiya. You agreed to the terms and to the consequences. You will submit to me eventually. There is no one else you can." When Daisuke opened his mouth to respond, he continued, ignoring the other boy momentarily. "Who _are_ you going to submit to then? Hikari? I don't think so. Any respect she ever had for you would be lost if you did that. If she _has_ any for you, that is. I don't think she has. The question is - Do you?" 

He was unable to respond, his only reply an angry glare at his enemy. Inside however, he was raging, his turbulent emotions of helplessness, lust and anger confusing him immensely. Most of him didn't want to submit to him, but there was the part of him that desperately craved the attention the Kaiser gave him. The part of him that had started so small and was becoming increasingly larger ... 

He made no move, no response, as the Kaiser leaned over him, lifting his hand from his chest, to pull him up to a sitting position. He refused to react when the Kaiser gently pulled him towards him, lips easing over his own. He would not show anything, no emotion and no feeling. _Nothing_. Not even when he desperately wanted to do so much more to his enemy ... 

However Ken seemed to have different ideas. The kiss became more deeper, more intimate, as his hands wrapped around Daisuke's shoulders, holding him still. Breaking the kiss softly, he whispered into Daisuke's ear, "I could do much, much more if you allow me to ..." He smiled softly as his adversary visibly shuddered. _Almost there ..._

Daisuke shook his head fiercely, frantically trying to quench his feelings for his opponent. They were supposed to be enemies. Enemies weren't supposed to feel like this for each other ... Hell, he didn't want to feel this way for Ken. But he did and that couldn't be changed. Not much anyway. He remembered dimly how he had stormed away from his friends after some argument with Takeru or something ... how intending to find something to eat, he had found the Digimon Kaiser instead ... how an argument had obviously followed ... how the Kaiser's lips had curled into a cruel smile and had casually suggested the agreement ... how he, the ultimate fool had foolishly agreed to it ... the secret battles that had followed, always held in locations where they were fully guaranteed of never being found. None of them had led anywhere, neither of them had ever got the upper hand - until now. He had been even more of an idiot then usual, naively believing the upper hand would never be got, that there would never be a chance of either of them winning or losing. But someone had. Ken had. Now he had to pay the price. 

Could he? 

He had to. He had agreed to the rules, as the Kaiser had said. If it was anyone's fault, it was his own. His own stupid fault. He had no one else to blame except himself. He couldn't blame Ken, Veemon, Wormmon, not anyone except himself. Ken had warned him of the repercussions and he had still gone ahead. 

But could he give himself to the Digimon Kaiser, heart, body and soul? From this moment to eternity? In a sense he would belong to Ken. The Kaiser would have complete control and dominance over him. Could he really do that? What of the other Digidestined, what about Veemon? What could he do? He could refuse Ken and his reward would no doubt be torture. A lot of it. And he didn't doubt that Ken would think up something especially for him. He didn't want to even _think_ about the amount of pain he would suffer under his hands. Or else he could admit defeat and become the Kaiser's ... whatever. Servant. Slave. Companion. It didn't really matter what it was called, what did matter was that he wouldn't own himself any longer. Could he do that? 

What choice had he? 

Staring up at the Kaiser for a long moment, Daisuke made the hardest decision of his life. With a sigh, he leaned forward and dragged the Kaiser down to him, kissing him hard. The sensation was at first unsettling - he was of course kissing another boy - but gradually he became aware of how it felt, how natural it seemed. How much he had wanted it for so long. Now he had it. And he didn't know what to do. 

With a low snarl, the Kaiser plunged his tongue into Daisuke's mouth, eager and ready. Without hesitation and perhaps with a grim defeat, Daisuke allowed his own to snake along the Kaiser's, doing a frenzied dance. He was only dimly aware of being lowered down and the Kaiser pressing his body firmly on his. He was only dimly aware of his own hands tangling wildly in Ken's hair, clutching at the spiky strands. He was only slightly aware of the Kaiser's own hands easing Daisuke's head up slightly, as he wrapped his own hands around Daisuke's neck, resting on the nape of his neck, as he slowly and leisurely gained complete dominance over the other boy. 

All Daisuke knew, was that he never wanted it to end, as he calmly handed himself over to his enemy with no resistance. In a strange, demented way there was his honour at stake here. He had made a willing agreement and he had to upkeep his part of the bargain. Which he was doing. 

He couldn't help but wonder however, if giving himself completely to a ruthless dictator was going to help his honour or his pride. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. 

He was only barely able to breathe when at last, it ended and he could take in air again. His face was flushed and the only way in breathing he was able to do was take in ragged gasps. His entire body felt as if it was on fire. His sworn enemy had done this? He was such a walkover. But could Ken be considered his enemy now? 

There was no way in hell he was calling him Master. It was 'Ken' or 'Kaiser' maybe, but not Master. He might be a walkover, but he wasn't a pathetic walkover. There was a difference. A big one. He hoped. 

Looking like the cat that had got the cream, the Kaiser demurely raised himself off of his prize and extended a hand wordlessly towards him, hauling him to his feet. For the next few moments they could only stare at each other, both only beginning to realise the events that had just happened. Daisuke's hand clenched at his side, as he resisted the urge to stroke the Kaiser's cheekbone. Damn, what was _wrong_ with him? Only a few hours ago he had hated this guy's guts. Now he wasn't sure what to think anymore. "What happens now?" 

With a slight smile, the Kaiser replied, "You're mind. Lock, stock and chain. You are mine, my prize, my pet ... you get the idea." Daisuke nodded, but didn't look happy. He hadn't expected him to be, but he couldn't help but admire Daisuke for his grim acceptance of the situation. The boy was far more mature than he was credited for, and even seemed to outshine the other Digidestined. He was sure the others wouldn't have handled the situation as maturely as he had. "I assume we will continue to meet as we always have ... only not to battle." He couldn't hide his amusement as a faint blush spread across Daisuke's cheeks. "You have no need to be embarrassed." 

"I have the decency to be," his pet replied. "And there is no way in hell I'm calling you Master!" The familiar spark once again appeared in his chocolate coloured eyes. Ken inwardly sighed. He loved those eyes. They were one of Daisuke's best features in his own personal opinion. Not that he'd tell _him_ that - he had a reputation to maintain after all. 

"We'll see," he answered vaguely and was relieved to see the furious look return to Daisuke's eyes. For a moment he had been afraid his pet would become completely submissive. As much as he adored the dominance he now had over Daisuke, it was the other boy's fire and energy that he had first been attracted to. As well as his looks. 

"I'd return to your friends now," he ordered. "They might be worried by now." Just to make sure Daisuke didn't forget who was the leader in this pairing. 

Daisuke blinked. "You mean I'm still with them?" 

Ken nodded. "You're still a Digidestined, are you not? One day, admittedly you will have to choose, but for the time being return to them and decide exactly who you are and what you want to be. You'll know when to choose once and for all." He reached over and gently stroked Daisuke's cheek. "Never forget however that you're mine now Daisuke. For now and forever. I have complete dominance over you." Then, without another word, he turned and walked away, leaving Daisuke staring after him. 


	2. Fear

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

* * *

**Dominance: 2. Fear   
By Ria**

He wasn't quite sure what had possessed him that day. Had no idea what had convinced him to _willingly_ give himself completely to the Digimon Kaiser. To let his enemy _kiss_ him, to give him complete control and dominance over him. What the _hell_ had happened to him?! 

Daisuke Motomiya still had no idea. Absently running a hand through his red hair and inevitably messing up the dark, flame coloured spikes, he couldn't help but feel the raw panic course through him, as he frantically paced up and down his room. His eyes darted throughout his familiar surroundings. He was home. He was safe. He could relax. 

But he knew, deep down, that he couldn't. 

How could he be safe when the very person he wanted to be safe from regularly invaded his dreams? When he was in his mind every moment of every day? He was never free from him. Literally, he was always on his mind. Ken Ichijouji, the Digimon Kaiser, had complete dominance over him and Daisuke was still figuring out how he could have let that be so. It didn't make sense, it had to have been a moment of weakness or something. 

"Daisuke?" a voice squeaked. "What's wrong? You look scared." Daisuke jumped as he whirled around to see a tiny blue figure sitting on his bed, staring up at him, with big red eyes filled with concern. Breathing a sigh of relief - for one wild moment he had thought it had been his parents or God forbid, Ken himself. Even though it was extremely unlikely Ken would come to his house, he _was_ a boy genius. He could do anything. Hurrying over to his bed, he scooped up the little digimon in his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest. To his shame, he felt tears sting his eyes. 

"Dai-san? What's wrong?!" Chibimon asked, beginning to feel afraid at how strange Daisuke looked. Daisuke never acted like this. He never cried. He had never seen him cry like this before, the tears running down his face. Squeezing out of Daisuke's arms, he scrambled up his partner's arm until he was level with his face. Carefully nudging Daisuke's cheek, he asked, "Why are you so sad? You can tell me." 

Daisuke shook his head fiercely, the motions almost knocking Chibimon from his shoulder. "I'm not sure I can Chibi." He didn't realise exactly what Chibimon was seeing. Didn't see the tear tracks running down his face, didn't see the fear in his brown eyes. Perhaps if he had, he would have been able to understand his digimon's concern. 

As it happened, he didn't. And all he cared about was how scared he felt, as he realised exactly what he had done that day. He had given the Kaiser _him_, his mind, his body, his soul and his heart. And the Kaiser had given him nothing in return. What had he been thinking?! Few people were stupid enough to do that, but then, this was him he was on about. He did stupid things regularly. It was a fact of life. 

But he had thought he hadn't been stupid enough to give his heart to a ruthless conqueror. He had been terribly wrong. 

Momentarily forgetting Chibimon was perched on his shoulder, Daisuke buried his head in his hands. _What have I **done**?! How am I ever going to explain this to the others? Seriously. You don't give yourself to your sworn enemy after a stupid battle that didn't mean anything!_

But he knew it had. Ken had been deadly serious about it, if he hadn't accepted the consequences the Kaiser could have become furious enough to kill him even. Ken was a firm believer in fair play. Even though half the time he didn't follow it himself, the hypocrite. 

He could only realise again and again how much an idiot he had been. Not that it was helping him that much. He was still stuck with it. He was Ken's 'lock, stock and chain' as he himself had put it. There was no denying it, when all it was ... was true. He was Ken's. A part of him, the part he _really_ wasn't liking around now, was glad to be. That part didn't care about dignity. All it wanted was Ken to kiss him again ... 

Daisuke felt his lips tingle, as he remembered that kiss. Dear God, what had come over him?! He had kissed a boy, another boy who just happened to be his sworn enemy. Normal people didn't do things like that. Was he gay? Oh man, this was becoming too much! He was supposed to like Hikari, to have the absolutely hopeless crush on her. He wasn't sure if he did anymore. If he had to be completely honest - and he had to be he guessed - his feelings for her had slowly dwindled after that soccer match against Ken. That was when he had first noticed the other boy, without realising he was in fact, the Kaiser. If he was utterly honest he might even have admitted having feelings for him even then. 

But he never had been utterly honest. But what was he know? A servant or something? He wasn't sure. But _that_ part of his mind was only concerned with the fact that _that_ kiss had been _wonderful_ - what the hell was wrong with him?!? 

_And let's not forget_, the nasty voice inside his head hissed. _What started the whole thing off shall we?_ Lifting his head from his hands, Daisuke sighed and shuddered. He couldn't forget what had happened to start the whole thing. Which would lead to him meeting the Kaiser and agreeing to something he only barely understood. Takeru was only slightly speaking to him. 

Staring emptily at the wall opposite him, Chibimon slowly climbing down his arm onto his lap, Daisuke remembered. 

* * *

_Daisuke stared incredulously from a pale Hikari to a crimson Takeru. He was shaking but only dimly realised it. "I can't believe this!" he hissed, face white with anger. "You went on a **date**?!" _

"Daisuke-" Hikari began, stepping towards him, but Takeru gripped her arm and shook his head slightly. Giving Daisuke a defeated look, she stepped back to where she had been standing beside Takeru. 

"That's right!" Daisuke snarled, glaring at her. "Do just what he says, be his slave! It doesn't matter anymore does it?!" He was becoming just slightly hysterical, but he didn't really care. All he knew was that the one reliable thing in his life - the fact he still had an unfulfilled crush on Hikari - had just been shattered. **How** could she have chosen him, without even considering him?! **How?!**

"Shut up Daisuke!" Takeru snapped, becoming angry now. "You don't have to blame her for this! If anything, blame me! I was the one who asked her!" He stepped towards Daisuke, fists raised. Daisuke stepped towards him as well, his own fists clenched tightly by his sides, waiting. 

"She still said Yes Takaishi!" he yelled. "She's partly responsible!" 

"My God!" he exclaimed mockingly. "You even know the word!" 

"Guys stop!" Miyako yelled, looking alarmed by now. "This isn't a time to fight remember? We still have the Digimon Kaiser to defeat! We can't let a trivial thing like this get in our way!" 

Takeru and Daisuke both rounded up on her. "**Trivial**?!" they roared in unison. Miyako shrank back, seemingly regretting her words. Hikari only looked on, worried, her face pale. What had she done? 

"You don't have the nerve to him me Motomiya!" Takeru jeered, tensing. He didn't **think** Daisuke would hit him, but then, he'd also had a pretty big crush on Hikari. He could do anything. 

Something inside Daisuke snapped. 

Daisuke wasn't actually sure what exactly happened. All he knew was that suddenly he had let out an outraged cry and had lunged at him, fists raised. And then, when he got the ability to think coherently back, he had found Takeru on the ground, his cheek reddening from a blow ... he had given him?! Al he had been able to do was back away, staring in horror. 

Takeru had glared at him, his eyes sparking in hatred. "Just leave Daisuke!" he had snapped, getting to his feet. "Come back when you're sane again!" The look in his eyes had warned Daisuke not to argue. 

"Daisuke, wait -" Hikari began again, reaching for him. Instead of waiting for some feeble excuse from her, he whirled around, racing through the trees, away from them and the pain and everything. Dimly he heard Veemon bolt after him, desperately trying to keep up. 

But he hadn't cared, not really. All he knew was that everything had yet again crumbled around him. Even though he had known Hikari would never choose him, he had still held onto the weak hope she might one day. But now that hope was gone. It was gone forever, it would never come back. Never. 

Gasping for breath, he finally stopped running. Leaning against a nearby tree, he tried to get his breath back, whilst waiting for Veemon to catch up. As the consequences of what he had done finally sank into him, Daisuke felt a single tear slid down his cheek. **What had he done?**

* * *

What _had_ he done? He hadn't done something smart, that was for sure. You never hit the brother of Yamato Ishida, it was an unspoken rule. Besides no one wanted Yamato against them. Not even him. Daisuke didn't like the older boy much, nor his younger brother, but he wasn't stupid enough to get both of them mad at him. Plus Jun would kill him for making Yamato Ishida furious at their family. But the pain was still there. He kept it well hidden most times, but it was still there. The pain of rejection, of Hikari's rejection. 

_You weren't thinking about Hikari when you were letting Ken have dominance over you though, were you?__ that annoying voice sneered. Daisuke shuddered, still unable to believe Ken had complete control over him. He was such an idiot, but what else was new? It had nothing to do with the fact he had __enjoyed_ the experience ... Nothing at all ... 

Hearing a terrified squeak, he looked down and gasped. He had been so busy wallowing in self-pity he hadn't realised he had unknowingly wrapped his hands around Chibimon and had been squeezing the little blue digimon tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked, loosening his grip immediately. 

"I'm okay," his partner answered, looking a bit out of sorts still. "But what's wrong Dai-san? You never act like this. If I knew any better I'd say you were scared." 

"You may be right Chibi," he replied absently, scratching the digimon behind the ears. "I think I am scared." _Not only of Ken, but of myself as well. I'm scared I might just go too far._

"But why?" 

"Something ... something happened and I'm not sure if it was a good or bad thing," Daisuke said at last, glancing up as his sister's annoying voice reached his ears. What did she want now? "What did you say?!" he yelled. 

"I said dinner's ready! Come on, we're all waiting for you!" was the angry reply. Daisuke only sighed and dropping Chibimon onto his bed, quickly went downstairs for dinner. 

The meal passed uneventfully, except Daisuke noticed his parents exchanging curious glances as well as darting looks towards him. Did it actually mean they were finally noticing something was up with him? It had taken them long enough. But they didn't say anything about it, and once the meal was finished, they allowed him to take everything to be washed. It was his turn to wash everything yet again. 

It was then, when he was up to his elbows in water and dirty dinnerware, did he hear a polite knock on the door. He took no notice as his mother went to answer, muttering that none of them had expected company. It was probably someone for them or one of Jun's giggly, annoying friends. He didn't expect any of the Digidestined to call around to see _him_. 

But, to his surprise, his mother popped her head around the doorway, saying, with a surprised note in her voice, "It's for you Daisuke. Will I leave him in here?" 

"Sure," he replied absently, concentrating more on rinsing the bowls than on what he was saying. 

"You never told me you were on friendly terms with _him__," she went on carefully, as if she expected some reaction from him. "Jun's practically having a heart attack." _

He shrugged. "It's a beginning friendship," he answered, still completely in the dark as to what she was on about. There was no need for such a fuss. Takeru wasn't anything to get excited about and neither was Taichi. Well he might get excited, but Jun wouldn't have been having a heart attack concerning him. It was probably Yamato, coming around to bash his head in. Great. Hold on ... there was only one person he knew could get adults into a flurry like that. Only one person he knew (well besides Yamato anyway) that could get girls like Jun into states like that. Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. _Hold everything_. It couldn't be - 

His heart leaping to his throat, he whirled around, just in time to meet a pair of cool, calculating azure eyes. His eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. Oh hell, this was just _brilliant_. His already miserable day had just got even worse. What was _he_ doing here?! 

"Hello Daisuke," Ken Ichijouji said and smiled at him. The smile was about as comforting as pain. 


	3. Courage

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

* * *

**Dominance: 3. Courage   
By Ria**

Daisuke was only able to stare at him, his mouth hanging open. While his mouth wasn't working very well, his mind certainly was. Thoughts raced frantically around his mind, doing a desperate race. _What's Ken doing here? I didn't do anything wrong ... well I have been avoiding him. But that's what he said to do, isn't it? I'm confused now. What's he going to do?_ Swallowing hard, he whispered, "H..Hi Ken - Kaiser - Master, uh -" 

"I thought you said you weren't going to call me Master?" Ken enquired gently, stepping towards him. "Besides, wouldn't your family find it a little strange to hear you calling someone your own age Master? Never mind Kaiser." His slim eyebrows were raised fractionally, making the genius seem genuinely puzzled. Whether he was or not was an entirely different story. 

"Uh - well ... well it's not as if they take any notice of me anyway," Daisuke spluttered, trying to come up with a coherent answer, which, when faced with someone like Ken wasn't exactly easy. The boy could turn even the calmest person into a stuttering wreak, just by glancing at them. It was _really_ hard to believe, when he was in your own kitchen, that secretly he was a cruel dictator. One of life's little mysteries he guessed. 

This time Ken's puzzlement really was genuine. "They don't notice you? How ... how could they not?" Was Daisuke's potential only obvious to him? Typical. His own family hadn't an idea of his power. If it was wielded correctly however ... Ken couldn't help but let a smile curl his lips in anticipation. 

"What are you smiling at?" Daisuke demanded, sincerely hoping his parents weren't listening in on the conversation. But then, how many times did a boy genius arrive in your own home, to speak to your own son, whom you thought to be fairly average? Answer: From slim to never. 

"None of your concern!" Ken replied smoothly, glaring at Daisuke, who automatically shied back. Even though they were in the real world and not in the Digital World, and Ken wasn't the Kaiser, he was still dangerous and did he know some words that Daisuke didn't even want to _repeat_! Repercussion of being exposed to literature and other things far beyond his years, he supposed. "But honestly, your family don't notice you?" 

"Yeah, so?!" Daisuke demanded defensively. His family mightn't be the greatest, but they weren't that bad. They fed him, they paid the rent and they gave him gifts when he gave them some. He got _some_ attention at least, not much but it was better than nothing. Sure he didn't get a lot of attention from them, but he _needed_ the detached relationship. If he'd had a close relationship with them it would have been much harder to hide Chibimon from them. He had a hard time trying to explain why he apparently still got 'stuffed animals' already. If Chibimon ever spoke or moved in front of them ... he didn't even want to think about explaining that one! 

"It's just ... never mind," the boy genius answered at last, shaking his head, seeming slightly troubled. Daisuke really hoped his parents hadn't been listening. As famous as Ken was, he didn't think they'd appreciate being badmouthed by him all the same. 

What to do now? If they approached anything else, it couldn't be spoken of in a kitchen, where anyone could hear. It might raise some questions, questions he definitely didn't want his parents asking. One of them the question of his sexuality - which he still didn't know the answer to. There was only one thing for it .... "You better come up I guess," he sighed, folding the towel and tossing it onto the worktop. He was frankly quite amazed he was taking this so calmly - and treating Ken with such politeness. 

Ken said nothing as he followed Daisuke up the stairs, but it was hard to ignore the half-amazed gazes of Daisuke's parents and Jun's lovestruck stare as they passed her room and caught her swooning over Ken. Daisuke caught Ken absently rolling his eyes at that one and he couldn't help but laugh softly. Poor Jun. She didn't have much luck with guys, not really. It was almost as bad as his luck with girls. 

If it was really girls he liked ... 

He imagined there were few times Ken was impressed. After all, he was a boy genius, had an IQ double the size of the average person his age and had hundreds of girls obsessed over him. As well as awesome soccer skills. What was there for him to be impressed over? He quickly discovered there was one thing Ken was impressed over. 

His friggin' room! 

"Well this is it," Daisuke sighed, as he shut the door after them. "The place where I struggle to avoid my grades dipping any lower than they already are, where I secretly practise soccer and break something at least once a week, where I secretly plan torture sequences for Takeru and dream mindlessly over Hikari ... or at least where I used to," he added slowly, not quite sure if Ken should know that last bit. Well, he already knew he might be gay, so what was the harm? 

Ken only raised a quizzical eyebrow over the last part of his sentence, but said nothing. "I could help you with Takeru's torture if you liked ..." he murmured softly, glancing at his bookshelves. Despite the jokes about his extremely low IQ, Daisuke did read, and read a lot ... well when he wasn't doing absolutely everything else. If only he could read his textbooks, life would be perfect. 

Daisuke didn't know if Ken had been just joking or had been actually serious. He wasn't sure he wanted to know either. "Well ... uh ... I'll get back to you on that one," he muttered uncomfortably, the memory of punching Takeru still nagging at his conscience. 

Ken only flung him a dazzling smile. Which set his heart rate accelerating to dangerously high levels. Daisuke was beginning to get the impression he was way out of his depth. He decided to half-watch him browse through his books, while he hunted for Chibimon. Somehow he didn't think the little digimon would be happy to see their enemy. He didn't exactly know what Daisuke and Ken had been doing in secret either, no digimon had been present at any of the battles. 

Fortunately, he didn't have to hunt too far, when the digimon popped out from under his bedcovers. "Dai-san!" Chibimon squealed excitedly. A little bundle of energy, that was his digimon. He sometimes expected to see electricity spark out of him. Then Chibimon actually spotted Ken, who was watching him warily, a book resting lightly in his hands. This was the ultimate test now. 

His mouth dropping slightly, the blue digimon's red eyes widened slightly. Fear was evident in his eyes, but he refused to let it show much. He and Daisuke were alike in many ways. Turning to Daisuke, who had come up beside him, he said clearly, "I know that he's our enemy and everything. But if he's here, then it's for a very good reason and I trust you Dai-san." Then his courage left him and he dove under the covers again. 

Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief, as Ken remarked, "That went better than I expected it to. At least he didn't attack me." He pointedly ignored Daisuke's sharp look. "Digimon not under my control or having being freed from my control have been known to turn on me Daisuke." 

"I can't say I blame them," he whispered, knowing he was on thin ice and not caring much. 

Ken's eyes turned cold, as he slowly turned to Daisuke. "Be careful what you say Daisuke," he replied, his voice deadly soft. Never a good sign. "You _are_ mine now after all." It was the first threat he had shown since arriving and brought Daisuke nastily back down to earth. Up to then he had been believing blindly that Ken was simply someone he knew, that he wasn't a threat. It was a nasty wake up call. 

Now was the time to approach the subject. If he didn't do it now, he'd lose the courage to do it forever. "Ken ... are you gay?" 

Silence descended on the room like a fog, and Daisuke immediately regretted his words, as he saw Ken stiffen. Great, get him angry. He was definitely first in line for the torture chamber the next time he went to the Digital World. "I'm sorry," he said hastily. "Just - just ignore it, forget I said anything." 

"No," he replied quietly, sliding the book he was holding back into place. "We might as well discuss it now. Better here than in the Digital World." Taking a quick deep breath, he steeled himself and then walked over to Daisuke. "Are you sure you want to hear the answer?" 

"What have I got to lose?" he replied, just as quietly, his eyes completely serious. 

"The possible respect of the Digidestined. The possible respect of your family," he answered, looking down at him. His eyes had darkened, almost to twilight and Daisuke almost felt he could drown in them. He couldn't be developing feelings for his once-enemy. He just _couldn't_ ... 

"I have to know," he replied softly. "You have to tell me." 

He chuckled slightly at that. "I don't have to tell you _anything_ Daisuke. But I will. This once I'll obey _you_." Daisuke knew this was a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Ken Ichijouji didn't obey just _anyone_. But why him then? 

Meeting his gaze directly, he repeated his question. "Are you gay Ken?" 

For a moment he just stared at him silently. Then he nodded and replied, "Yes. I am Daisuke." 

It was very anticlimax. Almost like Christmas or something. He hadn't exactly been sure what to expect, but he had expected _something_ to happen. This wasn't a normal occurrence. Ken Ichijouji, boy genius, top soccer player, heart throb and secretly the Digimon Kaiser was ... well, gay. No wonder he had kept it under tight wraps. It probably wasn't something the hundreds of girl fans needed to know. Well it explained some things anyway. Maybe by presenting more questions, but it explained a couple of things. "Do your parents know?" 

Ken shook his head. "No. And they're not going to find out anytime soon. While my father has a fairly open mind, my mother ... disapproves of homosexuality. She has this rose-rimmed idea of me marrying some girl, having a couple of kids and becoming incredibly successful." Ken's laugh was short and bitter. "She's so naive it's amusing." 

"At least she notices you for the right things," Daisuke said softly. "The only time my mother notices me is when she gets my report card." 

Ken snorted. "All she cares about is seeing A's on _my_ report card. I got a B one year and all she would go on about was tutors and the like. Conveniently forgetting _I_ was the genius of course." His lip curled in the uttermost distaste. 

Daisuke didn't know what to say. He'd never met anyone who had put their parents in such low regard, viewing them in such disgust. As much as his parents ignored him most of the time, at least they were _there_. He wasn't on his own as much as Ken was. He'd never thought about it before, but being stuck as a boy genius and an only child, with demanding parents had to be pretty tough. For one brief moment Daisuke felt pity for Ken. 

Then he remembered what Ken did as the Kaiser and what he had done to him and his pity immediately disappeared. Even the excuse of demanding parents couldn't ease the horror of what he was doing to innocent digimon every day. _And I gave myself to that same person_, Daisuke thought horrified. _How could I do that?_

Then Ken's hatred melted away, replaced by a cunning smile. "But enough about me, it's time to talk about you." 

"Me?" he repeated dumbly. Why did Ken want to talk about him? This didn't sound too good. 

"Yes you. After all, I have to ask you the same thing. Are _you_ gay?" Ken was completely calm as he said this, eyes level and quiet. At least he hadn't lost his temper yet ... anything was better than being faced with Ken Ichijouji once he lost his temper. 

"Am I - w-what?" Daisuke stammered, taken aback by the question. To be honest he didn't know if he was gay or not. While he had kissed Ken, he found his feelings for Hikari, as dim as they were, wouldn't go away either. As demented as it seemed, he liked both. Was it possible he was bisexual? "Well ... well I don't really know," he answered weakly. "How 'bout you tell me?" 

"There's a possibility you could be bisexual at least," Ken mused, thoughtfully tapping his chin. "Of course we'd have to make sure ..." 

That got through to him. "Make sure?" he asked, his voice sharp. "What do you mean 'make sure'? I haven't exactly done anything wrong." 

"Of course not," Ken replied, waving a hand at him in annoyance. "It's just to see if you're either homosexual or bisexual. Don't worry, it won't hurt," he added, seeing Daisuke's look of alarm. 

"But - but you can't have tests for these types of things!" Daisuke faltered, desperate. "It's either in you or not!" 

"I told you it wouldn't hurt," he replied, a hint of an edge in his voice as he came closer to Daisuke. This was his warning to shut up. Daisuke shut up. 

"Well, what do I have to do?" he asked, before yelping as Ken's hands closed firmly over his shoulders, holding him in an iron grip. He didn't try to struggle. He'd learnt from the many battles in the Digital World that Ken was far more stronger than he looked and it was a futile attempt to try and struggle. So he waited. 

Leaning in so his nose was centimetres from Daisuke's, Ken replied very simply. "All you have to do is kiss me." 

_Kiss him?!_ Why the hell did he - oh. Oh hell. Oh bloody, friggin' hell! His mouth dropping open, Daisuke could only stare wordlessly at the other boy. 

"I don't like to be kept waiting Daisuke," Ken growled, his eyes narrowing. That got though to him, as he finally leaned forward, pressing his lips hesitantly against Ken's. 

The kiss was clumsy at first (Daisuke couldn't exactly say he had much experience kissing. Daydreaming about it wasn't the same thing), but Daisuke rapidly gained more confidence as Ken kissed him back, impatient and eager. Jeez, had this guy practised or something? 

He wasn't exactly sure when it got serious, but all of a sudden something happened and his legs completely gave out, making Ken wrap an arm around his waist to keep him from falling. He'd long since allowed Ken's tongue into his mouth, and Ken was quickly becoming more impatient. Daisuke however, was completely lost. He'd been lost for a while now, surrounded by a dim haze, as Ken managed to awaken things inside him he hadn't even known existed. 

He only snapped out of his trance as Ken lowered him back onto the bed. Breaking from the kiss he whispered, "What if someone comes in?", imagining Jun's face if she barged in on _this_. 

"No one will," Ken growled, impatiently unbuttoning Daisuke's first two buttons of his shirt and pulling it away to reveal his neck. "You said yourself they ignore you most of the time." 

He hadn't a chance to reply as Ken began to kiss his neck, instead gasping as new and powerful sensations rocked him. But people always barged in on things like this. It was a _very_ broken rule. And he did _not_ want to have to explain this! 

Not even his wildest daydreams with Hikari had included feelings like this. Nothing had ever included feelings like this. What was Ken doing?! Hands tangling wildly in Ken's silky blue hair, he couldn't help but groan softly, as Ken did unspeakable things to his neck. 

"Hush," Ken whispered, stopping momentarily. "Do you want to be heard?" 

"No ...." It was all Daisuke could manage. 

He was completely unprepared for when it stopped. Ken had been carefully torturing him, never giving him exactly what he wanted, instead doing the exact opposite and just when something inside Daisuke snapped and he had pressed Ken's lips to his in a blatant beg, the other boy had pulled away from him, hurdling himself off of Daisuke. The Digidestined leader had been left trying to recall how to breathe, tingling and stunned. 

Calmly rearranging his mussed hair in the mirror, Ken's voice had been calm and in control, a startling contrast to what he had just been doing. "Has anything you ever imagined with Hikari been like that?" 

"No," Daisuke replied, sitting up and buttoning his shirt again. "Never." 

"I rest my case. Now it's up to you. Choose exactly what you want to be. Choose carefully my Daisuke, for once you say your answer, there is no turning back." It was the first time he had called him 'my Daisuke' and Daisuke wasn't sure how to reply to that. 

He said the only thing he could think of. "Just give me time. I'll choose eventually." 

Ken had turned, smiling at him. "My patience isn't endless." There had been no mistaking the unspoken threat in his seemingly calm voice. "I may as well leave you along now. I'll let myself out. Goodbye Daisuke." He at least had the consideration to shut the door after him. 

Daisuke had been staring dreamily at the opposite wall, when Chibimon crept up to him. "Dai-san?" he asked uncertainly, staring up at him. He didn't understand. The look on his partner's face was the look he usually wore when thinking about Hikari ... but it had been Ken here, not Hikari. And Daisuke didn't mention Hikari anymore either, come to think of it. 

"Hmmm?" Chibimon yelped as Daisuke calmly scooped him up and hugged him closely. 

"Why ... what happened?" the little digimon asked at last, eyes huge and filled with uncertainty. 

"Something incredible," Daisuke replied, a dreamy smile appearing on his face. He had to choose and he had to choose soon. But for now he wouldn't think about that. Instead he think about that ... that kiss. That beautiful, wonderful kiss. He'd never had a kiss like that before. And if he chose Ken, he might soon be having another. 

Sighing, he flopped back on his bed, letting Chibimon doze off on his stomach. _When it comes to sheer good lucks and skill, Hikari, I'm afraid you've just gone down the list_, he thought absently, slipping into a daydream. But this time, it wasn't about the Child of Light. More like the Child of Evil ... 

All thoughts of dominance were gone from his mind temporarily. But in the Child of Evil's mind, they ran rampant.


	4. Desire

## Dominance - #4. Desire

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

* * *

It was sheer agony to be a genius surrounded by simpleminded fools. Ken Ichijouji shook his head sadly, closing his amazing azure eyes momentarily. Had they honestly any idea what idiots they sounded like ... well most of the time? Half of them couldn't even hope to have an IQ even near his. Even the adult population. It was quite embarrassing actually - for them anyway. 

Approaching the notice board where the weekly scores were posted at the end of each week, after all of the assigned tests and assignments were corrected and the full score tabulated, he didn't even pretend to be nervous. His name would be at the top of the list, like it always was. That never changed. And then the crowd would part and let him through, eyes wide as he tossed a glance at the board. Then they would gasp in awe, the other boys glaring at him jealously, while the girls would sigh in envy. That was the way it always was. It would never change. 

Sure enough, one of the girls in the same grade as him looked up and spotted him walking over. Nudging her neighbour, she hissed, "It's Ken Ichijouji!" This of course soon spread and the crowd surged apart as he finally came up. With smooth practise he managed to ignore them all, instead directing his attentions to the board. As he had predicted, his name was at the very top of the list. As usual. 

Whirling expertly on his heel, he felt the crowd surge forward again once he was gone. Stopping for an instant, he listened to their frantic, excited whispers and smiled, chuckling. Fools the lot of them. Whoever secretly hoped they would ever beat him and come first ... well he hoped they would never make their way into the Digital World. For their own sakes. 

Pushing open the doors of his school, he was met with chaos. Reporters and camera people plunged towards him. _Damn_, he thought, keeping his face as that smooth, unflappable mask, as he prepared to brave the media. _They never give up, do they? They've already done dozens of stories on me, what's another one going to do?_

"Ken!" one scarlet-haired woman called, waving her microphone frantically in front of him. "How do you feel about the upcoming soccer game? Can your team make it to the top again? Can you do it twice in a row?" 

"Of course," he replied automatically, smiling charmingly at her. The smile always did it. "We did it once, we can do it again no problem!" _Besides, if I wasn't the captain they wouldn't have got anywhere!_ But he couldn't tell her that, it might just make him seem slightly pompous. For all of their supposed 'brilliance', the paparazzi had yet to realise just how arrogant he was. 

For the next few minutes he stopped and answered their questions, wishing inwardly he could just leave. But finally he decided enough was enough and began to make his way through them, pointedly ignoring all of their question, not bothering to utter, "No comment". You just didn't know what you were absently replying to. Better to be rude than ruined. 

Finally as he approached the gates of the school, they finally left him alone. _Idiots!_ he thought wrathfully, glaring at the ground beneath him. How much of a fool did they really think him?! Although the colour of that first woman's hair had slightly reminded him of Daisuke's ... 

Daisuke Motomiya. Instantly Ken felt his bad mood disappear. The very memory of that boy was enough to dispel even the thickest dark clouds. Daisuke was his, now and forever. _Mine_, he thought, a smug smile curling his lips. _My pet, now and forever_. When you put it like that, life really wasn't that bad. Paparazzi and all. 

The memory of the kisses between them ... Ken's lips tingled with surpressed emotion. He just wished the boy was here with him now. To grab him and achieve complete dominance over him ... to feel his desperate need for him ... Ken shuddered with painful happiness. 

He remembered how it had first started, how he had first met Daisuke on his own. How his desire for the other boy had become so great, it had led him to suggesting the agreement. The same agreement that would eventually lead Daisuke to becoming his. Ken couldn't help but chuckle as memory gripped him. 

* * *

_He had been in the forest for a reason. The Digidestined has actually destroyed one of his control spires nearby and the quickest way to it had been through the forest. And so, as to not waste anymore time than he already had, he had willingly gone through the forest. He hadn't vouched on meeting the actual leader of the Digidestined however. Life had never been that good to him before. It had chosen a strange time to start. _

Wormmon had been with him, he had had no choice but to come after he had threatened to hurt him even more than usual if he hadn't. The green worm had been faithfully by his side as usual, ignored and silent. Just because his partner (even though he was ashamed to admit such a weak thing as that was his partner) had obeyed him, didn't mean he was going to treat him any differently. 

Ken had been intending to go through the forest, reach the fallen spire and inspect it for damage, before putting down a new one, then going back to his base. That had been the original plan anyway. It had all changed once he had heard the rushed footsteps coming towards them. Eyes narrowed, he had silently indicated to Wormmon to get into the bushes. If he had kicked him it would have been heard. Lips drawn in a tight line he had edged into the shadows, awaiting his adversary. 

He had been only half-surprised to recognise Daisuke as he burst into the clearing, his digimon running after him. He had been watching the Digidestined closely for the last few weeks and had noticed tension building between Daisuke and Takeru over that girl, Hikari. The Child of Light if he remembered correctly. How they could have put themselves to so much trouble over someone like **her**, he didn't know. Was he the only one who could see clearly that she wasn't worth it? Apparently so. He had come to the conclusion that something was bound to happen sooner or later. He had been right. 

He had watched silently as Daisuke had staggered over to a tree and collapsed against it, sliding down until his back was to the base of the trunk. He had been extremely pale, which, for someone of his complexion, had been rather alarming. He had been shivering, eyes wide, the white prominently showing. He had looked like he had seen a ghost. 

Ken had immediately become more interested. 

He had watched as Daisuke's digimon had come up to him, eyes uncertain. "Daisuke ... what's wrong? Why did you hit Takeru like that?" 

Hit Takeru hmmm? This was becoming interesting ... 

Daisuke had shrugged, still looking pale. "I'm not sure Veemon. It was ... something I hadn't planned doing. On impulse." 

"But you always do everything on impulse." Oh Ken had nearly burst out laughing when he had heard that! 

"This was more than that. It was ... it's something human boys feel they have to do every so often." Daisuke had been visibly struggling to explain it to his partner, probably in a way that didn't put him in a bad light. 

"Oh. Can we go back to the others now?" 

"No." Daisuke had shaken his head resignedly. "I don't think they want me back right now. Maybe we should stay away for a while, all right?" 

"Whatever you say Daisuke." Veemon had immediately settled beside his human, looking as glum as him. 

Now was the time to strike. Gathering his wits together (and trying to ignore the fact that Daisuke looked absolutely adorable the way he was now) Ken had stepped out of the shadows soundlessly, so it was only when Veemon had looked up perchance and seen him, that Daisuke had realised he had been standing there. 

He had had to credit the boy. His eyes flashing he had immediately leapt up, tensed. "Well," Ken had said, appearing to be disappointed. "I was hoping to face all five of you ... but you'll do. Defeating the leader always helps." 

"Oh yeah?!" he had demanded furiously. "Well this is the day your luck runs out Kaiser!" 

As much as he had hated to admit it, what Daisuke had said might have actually happened. He was alone, his only companion Wormmon, who could hardly be called help. 

Fighting hadn't been an option here. He _couldn't_ fight now, as much as he had hated to admit it. If he had he would almost certainly have been beaten. So ... it was time to use brains instead of brawn this time. He mightn't be able to fight digimon against digimon, but he could fight himself - against Daisuke. 

"Before you set your idiot digimon against me," he had said dryly, causing both Daisuke and Veemon to stop, startled, "I have a proposition for you." 

"Oh?" he had replied, his utterly delicious eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

Glaring at Veemon fiercely, he had called out to Wormmon. "Wormmon! Take this - Veemon away for a few moments! I wish to talk to Daisuke in private." Wormmon had obediently appeared from the bushes and beckoned to Veemon. 

Veemon had looked pleadingly up at Daisuke, but his partner had been watching Ken intently. "I don't want to leave you Daisuke. Not with ... **him**." Ken had graciously pretended not to hear, even though anger had been boiling up inside him. 

"Don't worry Veemon," Daisuke had replied, still staring at the Kaiser. "I'll be fine. He won't do anything to me here, not now." He didn't know if he would exactly, but Ken despite everything else, had his own twisted sense of honour. He kept to his word ... most of the time. Veemon had reluctantly followed Wormmon, dismissed by his Digidestined. 

"If I don't fight against you now -" Ken had had to hold up a hand for silence as Daisuke had opened his mouth, so doubt to argue outrageously. "- would you agree to a different fight against me?" 

"You mean because you have no digimon under your control with you right now?" Daisuke had claimed innocently, eyes sparkling. Something must have shown in his face, for Daisuke's grin had broadened. "I was right. You're afraid to fight now because you'll know you'll lose!" 

"Perhaps so," he had replied tightly, hands clenched into fists by his sides. "But the fight I request would not be with digimon. It would just be us, against each other. Nothing more, nothing less." 

That had got through to him. "What? Only between us? Why?" 

"Why? Because as foolish as it sounds, a part of me respects you. You were a good opponent in that soccer match Daisuke. I want to see how you would be against me and only me. With no ball." It had cost him a great deal to say that and he hoped Daisuke had known that. He had. 

"Respect me?" Daisuke's surprise had been obvious. "No one's ever respected me before." 

"Of course there would be a few catches," he had added smoothly, before Daisuke had been able to protest. "This is a game of dominance. During every battle - and I do believe there will be more than one - whoever draws first blood will have the chance to claim dominance over the other. Complete control. The vanquished will have to submit to the victor in **every** possible way ... understood?" 

He had not replied immediately, instead staring at the ground as he thought it over. The Digidestined, no matter how foolish he seemed, knew when to take things seriously. "Fine," he had sighed eventually. "I understand." 

"Good," Ken had purred, striding up to him and bending down had placed a finger under his chin, tilting the Digidestined's face up to him. Their faces had been so close, it had nearly seemed for a moment they were going to kiss. Then the Kaiser had smirked, rising to his feet in one graceful movement and turned. 

"Wormmon!" he had barked. "Return!" Then, tossing one last careless glance over his shoulder at Daisuke, who was openly staring at him, he walked away. 

* * *

Yes, that had been a fine moment indeed. Though he never would have admitted it, at that point he had been so close to kissing Daisuke, it had taken all of his control to turn away. He wanted him desperately. Besides, he had known he would win eventually. Daisuke would never have beaten him. 

Ken's smile turned slightly dreamy as he let himself into his home. His parents were out - yet again - and he was on his own. He knew the other Digidestined often brought their own digimon back to their world as companions, but the thought of having Wormmon here made his stomach churn. He would rather loneliness to that any day. But he mightn't be lonely for long ... 

Going to his room, he dropped his bag on the floor absently, making his way over to his desk with his laptop, which he had taken from his bag. Opening it, he listened to it boot up as his thoughts drifted. 

He did hold feelings for Daisuke, that much he was sure of. He _was_ gay after all, he hadn't lied to the other boy about that. He wanted Daisuke, it was that simple. Wanted him in every way possible. The boy was already his in most ways, but whatever the boy himself believed, Ken knew he hadn't his heart, not truly. Something was still holding him back, still making him loyal to his idiot friends. If he ever wanted Daisuke completely for himself, whatever that thing was ,it had to be snapped as soon as possible. 

Gathering the black D-3 in his hand, he peered down at it. Yet again, he was the only one who saw the raw power in Daisuke. The boy had great potential, even if he and everyone else didn't know it. He might just be powerful enough to undergo the test. It wouldn't be any good having Daisuke by his side if his power couldn't be channelled correctly. Plus there were far more ... physical benefits ... to having the boy with him. 

Ken couldn't help but smile as he remembered the feeling of having Daisuke writhe desperately beneath him. That feeling ... God, he had wanted to take Daisuke right there and then and never give a damn what anyone would think. But he hadn't been in such power for so long without developing an iron band of self control. It had been that same control that had forced him to propel himself off of Daisuke the evening before, before he had gone too far. 

Things were going well so far. The time for Daisuke to choose was rapidly approaching, and if things were to go fully his way he had a lot to do. Things were already going his way very nicely. This time, he would get his own way. Those Digidestined would not defeat him. Besides, if he got their own leader on his side, they would never be able to defeat him! 

Now openly grinning, Ken opened the portal into the Digital World. It was time for his second life to begin for another night.


	5. Decisions

## Dominance - #5. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

* * *

Daisuke couldn't help but feel his mouth drop as he watched the soccer ball do something it should very _not_ do. He admitted he wasn't absolutely fantastic at soccer ... but this was bad even for him! Thank God he was alone, if anyone had seen him just do that ... he didn't want to think about it! 

Sighing, he made his way over to the now-stopped ball and nudged it gently with his foot. He didn't often practise on his own - usually he got some of the other guys to do it with him, or there were the extremely rare times Taichi decided to come along with him - but he was so jittery lately he knew that if others saw him they'd think he'd lost it ... more than usual. 

Two days had passed since Ken had visited his house and sent him to levels he had never thought possible. The guy had nearly brought him over the edge for crying out loud! What Ken had done to him he hadn't even imagined Hikari doing to him - and he had enjoyed it. 

He had known Ken was very sadistic, but he hadn't realised exactly how much. The boy had loved torturing him like he had. What had he flung himself into this time? He knew he was way out of his depth if anything. Plus there was the added danger of going to the Digital World. Ken was the Kaiser there and had a lot more control over him than in this world. He could do anything to him, as well as the added risk of the other Digidestined being there. He could only imagine what they'd do if they saw him in an ... intimate ... embrace with their enemy. 

None of it looked nice in his mind. 

_**Why** did I agree to that stupid agreement?!_ he wailed inside his mind, as he finally gave up on the soccer. He couldn't help but cast a nervous glance over his shoulder as he leaned down to pick up the ball. He didn't know if he was safe from Ken anymore. The guy could be watching him at any moment, anywhere .. well nearly everywhere. For the first time he was thankfully he had refused the ground floor bedroom. 

He couldn't relax. Not with this hanging on his conscience. Ken had warned him that his time to choose was drawing nearer and that when it came he would have to choose. Normally that wouldn't trouble him - he'd just choose whichever came to mind first - but this choice was serious. Whatever he decided would determine what he would be viewed as for the rest of his life. He could remain a Digidestined, the Child of Courage and Friendship and the leader of the group, or change to the darkness. The side of evil, to be with Ken. He had no idea what to do. 

It wasn't as if he could tell anyone either. His parents and sister would think he'd finally cracked and would throw him into the nearest strait jacket. He couldn't tell any of the others as they'd already believe he'd betrayed him. He could practically see their murderous looks and hear Miyako hissing "Traitor!" at him. No that wouldn't work. Besides, they'd think he was ... well, gay if they knew what he'd _done_ with Ken. 

Speaking of which ... 

Ken would no doubt be awaiting his response to _that_ question as well. But he didn't know what he was! While he was beginning to believe he was developing feelings for Ken (as bizarre as that sounded), his feelings for Hikari wouldn't leave either, even though he knew he should just forget about her. She was Takeru's now. 

He groaned, dropping the ball as he rubbed his eyes hard. Since when had life got so damn complicated all of a sudden?! 

Sighing, he grabbed the ball again and started to walk off the field. He had promised the others he'd meet them at the school to go to the Digital World. The others had planned - without him he might add - to destroy a couple of more spires. He felt his stomach tighten. Why did that thought seem so dangerous all of a sudden? Before he had relished the idea of hurting the Kaiser. But that was before he had let him own him. 

There was also the fact Ken mightn't like Daisuke destroying his spires. Daisuke was now his because of that stupid agreement and Ken could basically do anything he liked with him. Including disgracing him in front of the other Digidestined by telling them what he had done. God, what had been going on in his mind when he had agreed to that agreement?! Had there been _anything_ in his mind then?! 

He didn't know. Personally, he just wished he could go into bed and never get up. Never wake up either for that matter. 

* * *

_My Daisuke has finally arrived_, Ken thought as he watched five dots appear on his D-3. _Finally, they took their time._ He had been here since the morning - it was the weekend after all and there was no school - but the Digidestined had waited until the late afternoon to show up. No matter. They were here now and it was time for the _fun_ to begin. 

He had begun to doubt Daisuke's loyalty towards him after his visit to his house. The boy hadn't been to the Digital World since their final battle together and this was his first visit to the Digital World as Ken's own. He had got Iori to put his digmon back into the Digital World. It was almost as if he had been avoiding him. Now it was time for the boy to prove himself. And what amusement this was going to be! 

_Perhaps now would be a good time to try my new toy_, he mused, glancing over at it. _Yes, it would be a very good time._ Picking up the tinted jar, he made his way to his most secure dungeon. Hearing the door secure soundly after him, he smiled slightly. Even though he was locked in with a Champion level digimon who was pretty damned mad at him, he didn't worry. He had the ultimate weapon here. The digimon would never stand a chance. 

"How do you like your new quarters?" he enquired with false politeness, smirking. "I quite like them. Do you?" 

Leomon snarled, hurtling himself towards the invisible barrier Ken had erected around him. He couldn't avoid yelping slightly as pain course through him and sent him hurtling backwards. Glaring at him fiercely, he growled, "If you think putting a ring or spiral on me is going to make me serve you, think again Kaiser!" 

"I _was_ going to put something on you," Ken admitted, absently running a finger down one of the sides of the jar he was holding, "but you are too good for them Leomon. Your nobility is legendary throughout the Digital World, but I suppose you know that by now. After all this _is_ your second life. It didn't take you long to get back to Champion level after being reborn did it? You're extraordinarily strong. You'd make the perfect addition to my army. But if a ring or spiral was put on you, your goodness would soon warp it. I can't have that. You had to be the exception of course." 

"Then you'll never have me as an addition to your army!" the digimon roared, beginning to lose his temper. 

Ken chuckled, smirking broadly. "I'm afraid you're wrong there. You see, I came up with the perfect weapon here. It controls _any_ digimon, from In-Training to Mega and beyond. Nothing can break it, not even your pathetic goodness." He laughed as Leomon didn't even bother containing his horror. "Don't be so surprised Leomon. You should know I'm _always_ one step ahead of my enemies." 

"You're demented," the digimon whispered. "What sort of satisfaction could be got from enslaving innocent digimon?" 

"You'd be surprised by how much," the Kaiser replied. "Besides you're not real. You're all just bits of data. You don't matter. How can it be cruel then?" 

"You truly believe that? Then you're worse then I ever imagined." Leomon's voice was flat. 

"Hold your tongue!" It didn't seem to matter to Ken how much larger Leomon was. He had survived far, far worse. "Now ... get your reward for your refusal!" With a deft movement, he opened the jar and let the contents stream out. 

Moments later, Leomon's screams echoed throughout the base. All digimon, controlled or not, who heard it couldn't help themselves from shivering at the desperate sounds. 

* * *

"Daisuke!" Veemon's joyful cry was the first thing to meet Daisuke's ears as he opened his eyes and sat up groggily. To be met with one heavy digimon coming towards him at full force. "Oof!" he muttered, as Veemon flung himself at him. "Happy to see you too." 

A light laugh made him look up from untangling Veemon from himself. Hikari stared down at him, her eyes twinkling. "It appears Veemon missed you," she remarked gently, bending down to greet Gatomon as she came up. 

"Yeah," he replied absently, staring down at Veemon with an arched eyebrow. He had been away from the Digital World for only a day. Veemon shouldn't have been so overjoyed to see him, he had been away from the DigiWorld for far longer than a day before this. So why was he - oh. 

Veemon had been present as Chibimon when Ken had visited his home and they had shared _that_ kiss. It probably hadn't done the digimon any good to see his partner doing ... erm ... whatever they had been doing, with their supposed enemy. Hell, _he_ still didn't believe he had done that with their own enemy. But was Ken still their enemy? He wasn't sure anymore. 

Giving Veemon a reassuring smile, he whispered to him, "I hope you didn't tell anyone what happened when Ken came 'round, did you?" 

"No way!" he replied, looking shocked. "You told me not to tell anyone and I didn't. But why is it such a bad thing?" 

"I'll explain later," Daisuke muttered, noticing Hikari and Gatomon watching them strangely. Rising, he plastered a false grin on his face. "It was a guy thing." _More than you think._

"Sure," she answered, smiling back at him. But he couldn't ignore the flicker in her eyes that proved she didn't quite believe him fully. Oh well, it wasn't as if Takeru was going to leave them alone for a few minutes for her to ask him or anything. 

He gritted his teeth as Takeru, Miyako and Iori came up and his rival immediately slipped his arm around Hikari's waist. He didn't need to remind Daisuke he had got Hikari. It wasn't as if he had forgotten or anything. Hikari herself didn't look too happy with the motion either, judging from her uncomfortable expression. Talk about possessive. 

"Shall we start destroying spires now?" Miyako asked quickly, beginning to sense the ill will simmering between Takeru and Daisuke. It was a small attempt to keep the peace but it was still an attempt at least. 

"Yes," Hikari agreed, eager to stop any confrontation before it happened. The memory of the two boys' last fight was still fresh in their minds. It was an experience none of them wanted a repeat of. She quickly got out of Takeru's hold to walk over to Miyako and Iori, trying to ignore the dark look Daisuke flung at Takeru. 

"You won't be doing any such thing," a smooth voice said, causing them all to gasp and spin around. The Kaiser himself was standing there, hands on his hips, his minions surrounding him. A rather tall one stood to his left, covered with a long, dark cloak. A cruel smirk curled Ken's lips and that was _never_ good. 

Daisuke, being Daisuke, immediately faced off with him, tense and alert. Both enemies glared fiercely at each other, dislike for the other radiating from them. But ... something wasn't right. The Kaiser seemed more amused than angry and Daisuke's dislike seemed too forced to be genuine. Veemon was simply confused, staring hopelessly from Daisuke to Ken and back again. What was going on? 

"What do you want now?" Takeru asked, looking weary. It was the same for all of them. They were so tired of fighting, but that couldn't just stop. This was their destiny. 

Ken chuckled. "I suppose saying I was just passing through doesn't count?" The Digidestined only gave him droll looks. "To be serious, I have someone from the past who wants to say ... a few words." His smirk broadened, as the figure in the cloak stepped up. 

Takeru and Patamon couldn't help but gasp as the cloak fell away to reveal the Kaiser's new slave. "Leomon?!" the Child of Hope gasped, his eyes widening. "What's ... _why_?!" 

"I serve my master," Leomon growled, dark eyes glaring down at them. "The Digimon Kaiser. That is all you need to know. You have changed much from the small child I last saw, Hope. I hope you will be a more proper adversary now." He snarled loudly as he stepped towards them. Gasping, the five Digidestined immediately turned and ran for their lives. 

"This is Devimon and the Black Gears all over again!" Patamon cried, as they took shelter in the nearest cave. The small flying digimon looked less than happy. "I thought Leomon was on our side!" 

"So did I," Takeru added quietly, looking extremely troubled. 

"Besides, I thought Leomon was too good to be controlled by a ring or spiral," Gatomon remarked, frowning. "The Kaiser must have a new 'toy' then." 

"Well, what do we do now?!" Miyako asked, not quite understanding what Takeru and Patamon were on about, but wanting to help anyway. 

"Leomon is a Champion digimon," Hikari commented. "If we digivolve, we have a chance of defeating him!" 

"Right!" Miyako and Iori chorused, as Takeru nodded, a grim light in his eyes. Only Daisuke was silent. 

"Daisuke?" Hikari asked, glancing at him, her eyes filled with worry. Usually he was the most enthusiastic of them when it came to fighting. But this time he was silent. Something was very wrong and she had a feeling it had something to do with the Kaiser as well. 

"Have you suddenly turned too scared to fight?" Takeru demanded impatiently, not noticing the sharp look Hikari gave him. Somehow she had the feeling now wasn't a good time to tease Daisuke for some reason. 

But it worked. Instantly the familiar spark was back in their leader's eyes and he clenched his fists. "No way, let's do it!" Veemon rushed after him to the entrance of the cave, as the others followed him, his energy infectious. 

But Hikari held Takeru back a moment. "What's wrong Hikari?" he asked, looking at her. "Aren't we fighting with the others?" 

She nodded. "We are. I just ... I just think you shouldn't have done that to Daisuke, right then." 

"Why?" he asked confused. "The guy was acting like a perfect chicken!" 

"Maybe there was a reason for it," she answered cryptically, as she followed Gatomon out of the cave, leaving him staring after her, Patamon hovering nervously around him. 

* * *

Things were bad. Already Miyako and Iori were nursing their exhausted digimon, who had eventually lost too much energy and had had to return to their Rookie Forms. They were simply no match for Leomon and Hikari and Takeru weren't having much luck either. Only Daisuke held back, fear evident in his eyes. 

"Patamon!" Takeru cried, as his digimon returned back to his Rookie form and dropped. Catching him in time, Takeru gasped. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm sorry Takeru," his partner replied weakly. "Leomon's too powerful." 

"It's okay Patamon," he answered, keeping him close. "You tried your best and that's enough." He looked up just in time to see Nefertimon scream as she fell, light surrounding her. Gatomon only barely landed on her paws, thoroughly exhausted. It was then Takeru noticed Daisuke holding back, Veemon at his side. "Daisuke, why aren't you trying? Get Veemon to armour digivolve!" 

"Uh ... well ..." Daisuke stammered, turning white. Takeru only just managed to hide his surprise. If he didn't know any better he'd say Daisuke was too _scared_ to fight. Now he'd seen everything! 

"Yes indeed Daisuke," the Kaiser added, smirking smugly at him. "Why aren't you fighting? You aren't _hiding_ anything are you? Let Veemon fight then! Or are you going to fight?" He looked completely relaxed, but then he was winning wasn't he? Of course he'd be nice and relaxed. 

Daisuke paled even more, as he found all of his friends' attention on him. He looked desperately down at Veemon, who looked at a loss for what to do. He glanced up at Ken then, his heart sinking. He was a Digidestined, the leader for crying out loud! He had to fight. But if he did fight and do some damage to Leomon, Ken definitely wouldn't be happy the next time he met him alone. He shuddered, as he realised Ken had set this up deliberately, to see where his loyalties lay. _What am I going to do? Which side am I going to chose?_

Looking up at Ken, he stiffened as he saw the cold glint in his eyes behind the shades. He'd definitely be first up for torture if he did anything. And he was essentially Ken's now ... and he knew Ken, if he could, would order him to forfeit. Could you do that? 

But he was a Digidestined, the Child of Courage. If he didn't battle, there was no point in him having courage. Besides he didn't want to think about what his friends would do if he didn't fight. It _would_ be kind of strange. But if he fought, Ken might tell them his secret. He couldn't take that chance. But what was to say he wouldn't say it anyway if he didn't fight? But he couldn't take that risk, he just _couldn't_. 

Looking up at the Kaiser one last time, Daisuke sighed in defeat. "I won't fight," he whispered softly, looking down at the ground. As a result he didn't see the Kaiser's satisfied smile or his friends' shocked looks. His ears ringing with their gasps, Daisuke unexpectedly felt something sting his eyes. _What have I done?_

But deep down, he knew he had just handed something very important over to the Kaiser. The last bit of his freedom. 


	6. Confusion

### Dominance - #6: Confusion

**Disclaimer:** The same as all the earlier parts. Digimon is not mine... end of story. The only thing mine is this fic. Don't sue please. 

* * *

Takeru felt his eyes widen as he stared incredulously at Daisuke, who was carefully avoiding all of their gazes. He had long ago come to the conclusion that part of Daisuke's mind didn't work. There had to be one single brain cell in there that had warped and scrambled the entire thing. He figured that was probably the part that caused Daisuke to goof up so often. 

Now he had the feeling that was the part that Daisuke actually used to think. _How_ could he have submitted to the Kaiser like that? Even though Daisuke hadn't done it using words or anything, he had refused to fight their enemy. That was just as good as saying anything. But the more important question was Why? 

Miyako looked close to strangling Daisuke, Takeru had never seen her face go that pale with fury before. Iori looked calm and relaxed as he always did, but Takeru knew inside he was just as confused and as angry as they all were. Hikari just looked sad, as if she didn't want to believe what had just happened. The Kaiser looked delighted for some reason, grinning gleefully, an unusual change from his usual sullen pout or arrogance. And himself? 

He just wanted to know _Why_. 

He had the feeling Hikari had suspected something was up from the cryptic way she had spoken to him in the cave, but he figured even she hadn't suspected anything like this. Daisuke had some explaining to do. A rather large amount of explaining to do, if they could keep Miyako from possibly killing him. 

"Well, I think my point has well and truly been taken," Ken said smoothly, looking as if this was just another battle against his foes. He looked extremely satisfied, as if something he had been hoping to happen had just done so. But how could Daisuke refusing to fight mean anything to him, except as an excuse to be used to taunt Daisuke later? None of this made sense! "Until we meet again," he added, before leaping onto the back of his Airdramon and departing. His minions began to leave the clearing by a much more ordinary method - by foot. The Digidestined were the only ones who remained, the four staring accusingly at their leader. 

"I think the question we all want the answer to is," Miyako snapped, the first to speak, "_what on earth convinced you to just do that?!_" Her eyes flashed behind their glasses and she took a threatening step towards Daisuke, who visibly balked in fright. 

"Uh ... well, that's kind of - difficult - to answer," he stuttered, eyes wide, as he backed away. He glanced wildly around, fear beginning to set in as he met four pairs of accusing, sad and disappointed eyes. "Uh ..." He gulped hard, realising he was in _big_ trouble. 

_I can't tell them why I did it, I **can't**!_ he thought, panicking. _They'd never understand. And I can't tell them what I let Ken do to me - and what I did to him._ He couldn't put the blame on Ken entirely, he had wanted it just as much as him. What had he done to deserve all of this? Be born? 

Hikari watched Daisuke carefully, eyes calculating as she watched the conflicting emotions play across her friend's face. Something was very, very wrong here and now she was sure it had something to do with Ken. Deciding to take a more subtle approach, she walked over to Daisuke and leaned close into him, ignoring Takeru's furious look. "Daisuke," she said gently, making him look at her. "What's wrong? You know you can tell us." 

"I can't," he answered, shaking his head miserably. "I really can't. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be." 

"What has all of this got to do with Ken?" she whispered, keeping her voice low so only he could hear. She had a feeling this was something the others didn't need to hear. "Did he ever do something to you Daisuke? Is he blackmailing you?" 

The look of terror that entered his soft brown eyes gave her the true answer. "No!" he cried, stumbling back. "How could you say I'd let him do such a thing to me?! There's nothing wrong!" Eyes stinging, he turned and ran away from them, ignoring their cries for him to come back. All he cared about was just getting away, to be left alone. He didn't want to have to face their accusing and confused stares any longer. He also conveniently forgot that Ken could very easily find him ... 

Trembling finely, he stepped out from the trees to a small expanse of land beside a small rushing stream. Gasping for breath and trying to get the tears to go away, he fell down onto his knees and stared emptily into the clear water, watching as his reflection blurred and shifted with the current. 

He didn't say anything at first as his digimon's reflection appeared on the water beside his own. Veemon silently sat down beside him and sighed slightly as they both lapsed into quietness. Eventually, in a desperate bid to break the silence and his loneliness, Daisuke muttered bitterly, "I guess you're mad with me too huh?" 

Veemon shook his head. "That's not true Daisuke. Maybe I am mad a little," he admitted, "but I'm your digimon and I'm supposed to be on your side no matter what. Anyway ... I - I've seen the way you acted after Ken ... erm ... kissed you and well, you liked it. Even I could see that." He stopped, suddenly uncomfortable with what he was saying, not sure if it was the right thing. 

"What?" Daisuke looked at him, stunned. "Is it that obvious?" He groaned, rubbing his forehead hard as the first pangs of pain began to appear. "Why did I insist on explaining girlfriends and all that to you?" He highly regretted having that talk now, if he'd known it was going to be used like _this_. 

"I don't know, you wanted to explain it to me," Veemon replied. "Dai-san, whatever you choose, remember I'll always be there for you. I'll always be on your side no matter what you decide." He touched his partner's arm hesitantly, smiling slightly. 

"Thanks Veemon," Daisuke replied, smiling down at him, before leaning down and gathering him in a hug. The surprised digimon didn't bother to protest, instead hugging him back. 

"How touching," a new voice sneered from behind them. "Someone gag me already." Daisuke and Veemon broke apart to see the Kaiser standing behind them, looking disgusted, his Airdramon silent near him. Daisuke stood up, glaring at Ken angrily. 

"What do you want now?!" he demanded. "Do you expect me to lie to my friends again?" He didn't know a brief flicker of pain flashed in his eyes as he said that, and neither did he know the Kaiser felt something in his chest twist as he saw that pain. 

"I kept your secret however, did I not?" he answered, smirking slightly. "Believe me, if you had fought against me I wouldn't have wasted time keeping secrets. But you knew that, didn't you?" His smirk broadened as Daisuke nodded numbly. "You understand me better than you think my Daisuke." 

"I'm not your anything Kaiser!" he snapped without thinking, an automatic response. For that he suddenly found himself slammed against a tree, the Kaiser keeping him there with one hand and the other twisted in his hair. 

Leaning in close, so he met Daisuke's eyes directly, the Kaiser replied, "But you are Daisuke. You're mine, or have you forgotten already? I can do whatever the hell I want with you and _you_ can't do anything about it." Gathering part of Daisuke's hair in his hand he pulled it slightly and felt grim satisfaction as Daisuke winced slightly. "Understand?" 

"Yes Kaiser," Daisuke replied tightly, his teeth clenched from anger and from pain. "I understand." 

"No, I don't think you do." Ken's eyes narrowed behind their shades. "I've been questioning your loyalty to me Daisuke. You may have chosen me over your friends, but I can tell you don't truly support your decision. Maybe it's time to finally make you choose." Releasing Daisuke's hair, he reached underneath his clock to a hidden pocket in his uniform to flick open a tiny vial and release some of the liquid onto his glove, before resealing the vial again. 

"Let him alone!" Veemon shouted, taking an angry step forward. He shrank back however, when the Kaiser glared furiously at him. As much as Daisuke meant to him, no one was fool enough to go up against the Kaiser when he was that mad. 

"Oh? And how will you do that?" Daisuke replied tartly to the other boy, beginning to feel a bit mad. He was getting sick and tired of Ken's arrogance. 

"This." Daisuke momentarily struggled as the Kaiser clamped his right glove across his mouth and nose and hauling him roughly around, grabbed his arms with the other, twisting them behind his back. He found himself trying not to breath in, guessing correctly there was something on Ken's glove. However when Ken tilted his head down and gently kissed the nape of Daisuke's neck, the boy got such a surprise he gasped without thinking and breathed in. Instantly a sharp smell reached his nostrils and he gagged, as a warm feeling took over him. Within moments of breathing in the substance he lost consciousness, sagging in the Kaiser's hold. 

Dropping Daisuke gently on the ground for a moment as he pulled off his gloves, Ken grimaced. Lucky he kept an extra pair of gloves at his base, the right one of this set was now ruined. No matter, gloves were easily replaceable. Leaning down to tenderly scoop the unconscious Daisuke into his arms, he cast a glance down at Veemon, who was staring at his human friend in concern. "What have you done to him?" he asked Ken. 

"Don't worry he'll wake up soon," Ken snapped in reply. He looked up as he heard approaching footsteps and low voices. "Damn," he hissed, recognising it was the Digidestined coming towards them. Looking down at Veemon he spoke quickly and curtly. "Normally the last thing I'd want to take is you, but since you are Daisuke's digimon I'll make an exception. You can stay here and have to answer the Digidestineds' awkward questions on what exactly happened and why it did. Or you can come with me and be with your human once he wakes. It's your choice." 

Veemon stared up at him, afraid and not wanting to let it really show. Besides, he had said to Daisuke he'd always be there for him, right? There was no question on where he was going then. "I'll go with you," he answered quietly, following the Kaiser to his Airdramon. Having enough sense, he let the boy go on first, Daisuke still cradled in his arms. Inwardly he was amazed the Kaiser would treat anything that gently. He even hurt his own digimon! Maybe his feelings for Daisuke were genuine. Maybe. 

"Well what are you waiting for?" the Kaiser growled. "Your idiot friends are coming and if I have to, I _will_ leave you here." Veemon quickly scrambled up behind him and was nearly flung off as the Airdramon rose into the air and they soared up to the sky. By the time the other Digidestined came out of the trees, they were gone and it looked like they had never been there at all. 


	7. Pain

## Dominance - #7: Pain

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

* * *

The first thing Daisuke became aware of when he came back to awareness was that his head _hurt_! There was a dull throbbing in the centre of his forehead that spread out to completely cover it and go down to his temples. He suspected it was in fact turning into a migraine, as black dots danced crazily before his eyes and made vision extremely difficult. He groaned, reaching up to rub his eyes. Then he realised he couldn't as his wrists were chained. More drowsy than angry, he let the warm, fuzzy feeling in his head take over again as he slowly closed his eyes again and drifted back into the darkness. 

Veemon stared down at his once more unconscious partner, worry evident in his eyes. He didn't like how Daisuke was acting, especially the fact his cheeks were flushed unnaturally and his breathing no more than a low rasp. Looking up at the figure standing near them, he asked quietly, "What have you done to him? Was this supposed to happen?" 

Ken shook his head slowly. "No, it wasn't supposed to happen, but I know what it is. I wouldn't worry digimon, it's just a side affect to the liquid I made him breathe in. He'll be fine once he sleeps it off." Approaching the still form of his pet, he bent down and gently caressed his hand across one of Daisuke's scarlet cheeks. "Besides," he said, looking down at his captured love, "you know well I wouldn't give him anything that would endanger him." 

"I suppose so. It would be rather inconvenient for you, wouldn't it?" Veemon didn't try to attempt to hide the mistrust in his voice. No matter what the Kaiser said regarding Daisuke, he found he couldn't believe him, not fully. He had been their enemy for so long, it was hard to believe anything else. 

He visibly shivered as Ken sent him a flaming look, but he refused to back down this time. Daisuke could be seriously hurt and if it turned out he was, then Ken was going to pay dearly. Ken's normally calm face was now twisted in an ugly rancour, his beauty now marred for a few moments. Then, his hands clenched tightly, he turned and stormed from the dungeon, the door slamming behind him. 

Veemon sighed, his fear not fading as he listened to the Kaiser's departing footfalls gradually become dimmer. Shuddering slightly, he curled himself against Daisuke and slowly dozed off. But even in his dreams, the same question haunted him - Why? 

* * *

Daisuke groaned loudly, as he groggily opened his eyes. His reward was for stabbing pains to hit his head and he hissed, trying to reach upwards to rub his head. He found he couldn't and looked down to find chains firmly around his wrists. He felt his jaw drop slightly, as he realised where he was. The Kaiser's dungeons. 

_For someone who claims to treat what's his properly, he sure lies convincingly_, Daisuke thought, as he struggled up to a sitting position and felt his eyes adjust to the dimness of the cell. Looking around, he realised he wasn't all that bad off after all. It was visibly better than other dungeons he had been tossed into and was actually rather clean. Instead of the usual one barred window that let a crack of light into the room, there were two, quite large windows above him, pouring in a fading light. They were barred obviously, Ken never took unnecessary risks. 

It was then he wondered what time it was. From the colour of the light he guessed it was late afternoon. With a sickening feeling in his stomach, the full realisation hit him. Was Ken going to keep him here for days? What about the others, did they know where he was? Did they even care, after the way he had acted he couldn't blame them for deserting him. Well, maybe a little ... But what about his parents? They'd be sure to notice if he never came home for days. They might think he had run away or something. What was he going to do? Plus the fact his head _really_ hurt! 

"Daisuke!" He winced as the cry reached his ears and did a good job of jarring his head. Then he groaned as a large body fell against him and he was hugged almost to death. 

"Don't yell so loud," he moaned, unable to hug back due to the chains. "My head can't stick it." Even in the dim light it was impossible not to recognise Veemon. "Happy to see you too Vee'." 

"I was so afraid Ken had done something terrible to you!" his digimon sobbed, holding on to him even after his hug had ended. "You looked so sick, I thought you'd gone into a fever or something!" 

"Hey, hey calm down!" he answered, shocked at how hysterical Veemon sounded. "It's okay, I'm awake now and I'm fine, apart from hurting everywhere but that's a fairly usual occurrence for me." He didn't know why he was making stupid jokes in an obviously desperate situation like this, but it was better than having a nervous breakdown wasn't it? 

He frowned slightly , as he fought to remember what had happened. Slowly memory returned to him. Running from the Digidestined ... meeting Ken and getting into the argument ... Ken putting his glove to his face that had something on it and him passing out. He shook his head fast, wishing everything wasn't so fuzzy! Ken had obviously taken him then and put him in here. "How long have I been unconscious?" 

"A couple of hours at least," Veemon replied. "Night's only coming now. Ken came in about every hour to check on you. I think he was a bit worried about you, even though he tried to hide it. He said that you had a rather strong reaction to the stuff he made you inhale, but he figured you'd be okay." 

"He was worried about me," Daisuke mused, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. "I can't believe that he'd be so concerned." Doubt began to appear in his conscience - maybe he should try and trust Ken after all. He _had_ been the one who had admitted belonging to him now and he was the one making a proper mess by taking it all back. He was the one breaking the rules, not Ken. This was too confusing. It wasn't helping his head anyway. 

"Do you trust him Daiuske?" Veemon asked slowly, peering up at him. 

"I'm not sure," his partner answered honestly. "Some part of me wants to and is beginning to doubt that Ken's going to do anything seriously bad to me. I think if I just agreed that I was now his and stuck to the rules, he wouldn't do anything to me. I think I'm just making it difficult for myself." He sighed, wishing the pain in his head would just go now. It was making it incredibly hard to think. 

"Maybe," his digimon answered doubtfully. "I have a hard time trusting him. But then I haven't been as close to him as you have," he added absently. 

"Veemon!" Daisuke cried, his cheeks reddening, this time from shame. "Stop saying that!" 

His digimon stared at him in confusion. "Why? It did happen after all. Do you like Ken, like you used to like Hikari?" He didn't understand what was going on, perhaps it was because Ken was their enemy and Daisuke couldn't admit he liked him. But still, seeing Dai-san spluttering like that was not helpful. 

"Uh ... em ... d'ya remember what I said about girlfriends and kisses and crushes and all that and how I said I liked Hikari?" Daisuke said at last, unable to believe he was having to say this. Veemon nodded. "Well, um, I don't think I like Hikari anymore." 

"I knew that," Veemon replied immediately. "You like Ken now, right? If you don't want to admit it because he's our enemy, then that's okay I understand ... sort of." 

"No, it's not that," Daisuke muttered uncomfortably. "It's ... well, boys are supposed to like girls. Like I liked Hikari." 

"But you like Ken," Veemon repeated. "What's the problem?" 

"That. I'm not supposed to like Ken. Boys aren't _supposed_ to like other boys. Understand now?" 

For a moment silence. Then, "Oh dear." 

"My thoughts exactly." 

"What are you going to do?" Veemon asked, feeling well and truly lost by now. Humans were so complicated! 

Daisuke sighed, shrugging helplessly. "I don't know. My head tells me I should ignore Ken's advances and go back to my friends. But ... something else tells me to just stay with him and forget them." _My heart_, he thought sadly. 

"You mean your heart?" Veemon suggested. Upon seeing Daisuke's stunned look, he shrugged. "I saw most of the Valentine's Day TV ads. Nearly all of them mentioned hearts. Was I wrong?" 

"Uh ... no," Daisuke choked out at last. Could it be possible? Was his heart really the Kaiser's now? If it was, then this was more serious than he had originally thought. Veemon was right, this really was an 'Oh Dear' circumstance. No wonder his head hurt. 

Both digimon and human froze as they heard the door being unlocked and pulled open. Moments later Ken stood before them, face expressionless. Daisuke and Veemon both glared up at him, beginning to just feel a _little_ tired of all this. "What the hell did you make me breathe in?!" Daisuke snarled, pure loathing on his face. 

Ken smirked. "That's for me to know and you never to find out. Let's just say majoring in Chemistry has its advantages." He chuckled slightly at Daisuke's look of horror. "Don't worry, I didn't give you anything poisonous. I _am_ a genius after all." 

"As I've heard numerous times," Daisuke growled. He was _really_ getting fed up of Ken now. 

He expected Ken to hit him or kick him at least. No one ever got away with offending the Kaiser like that. Never. What he didn't expect him to do was to haul him to his feet and kiss him. That hadn't exactly been on the list of 'Things that Ken Ichijouji a.k.a. The Digimon Kaiser usually does'. If he could just find that list now ... But he discovered that Ken wasn't called a genius for nothing. Kissing him was definitely better than any slap or kick. While part of him loved it, the other part despised it but couldn't pull away. Perfect torture. 

Pulling his lips away, Ken flung Daisuke back to the ground, letting him drop hard to end up as a wide-eyed heap that was breathing hard. "Glad you co-operated," the Kaiser said, smiling sweetly. The smile was about as genuine as lies. 

"To hell with you," Daisuke snarled, feeling exhilarated and disgusted at the same time. Perhaps it was because of the dungeon. He had enjoyed it a lot more in his room ... _Hold it stop thinking like that Daisuke. Stop that right **now**!_

Ken laughed. "I think not." Bending down he caressed Daisuke's cheek lovingly. Leaning in, the dictator whispered into his ear, "Admit it Daisuke, you want me desperately, just as I want you. While your mind is disgusted, your heart and body crave me." His soft, seductive tone soon sent Daisuke into a shiver he couldn't stop. His mission completed, Ken stood up and prepared to leave. 

"Wait!" Daisuke called. "You're just going to leave me here? What about my family and friends? What will they think?" 

Ken turned. "Oh yes, I meant to tell you. I'd forget about your friends fast, my Daisuke. Do you honestly think they're going to waste their time searching for you, after what you did? I don't think so. As for your family - well, that's easily sorted." 

"Oh? How?" Daisuke was unimpressed. Until he heard some solid, plausible explanation on how Ken was going to explain his disappearance, he wasn't believing _anything_. 

Ken smiled. "Simple. You come back with me tonight. The Veemon will have to go back to a smaller form naturally, since you take it back with you as a stuffed animal. I'll take you back home and you'll gather your things." 

"Gather my things?" Daisuke replied dumbly. "Uh - forgive me for sounding completely stupid, but why?" 

"I can't let you go around on your own Daisuke, that's too much of a risk. So, instead you're staying with me for the weekend." Ken's smile was cruel and yet charming at the same time, as he whirled around and stalked from the dungeon, leaving a dumbfounded Daisuke and Veemon behind. 

For several moments, neither one spoke. Then Daisuke said in a shaky voice, "This is _definitely_ not good."


	8. Enigma

### Dominance - #8: Enigma

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I can't stop him from doing this to me! I can't believe I let this happen in the first place!_ Daisuke Motomiya was anything but happy at the moment, as he followed the boy genius Ken Ichijouji towards his home. Funny how they were going to _his_ home and yet Ken was leading. But Daisuke knew better than to anger the other boy, whose secret identity just happened to be the Digimon Kaiser, his own sworn enemy. 

Ken tossed a glance over his shoulder at Daisuke and smirked. "You could at least walk beside me you know. I don't bite ... much." He laughed slightly as Daisuke's jaw dropped. In the real world it was so hard to believe the sort-of normal boy was a cruel dictator and conqueror - as well as a pervert at times. Daisuke didn't even want to repeat some of the things Ken had murmured to him on their way here. 

Chibimon kept completely still in his arms, not fidgeting for once. Perhaps the fact Ken was in front of them kept him quiet as well. But it was strange, not to have to deal with the hyper digimon. It didn't make Daisuke feel any better. Nothing was normal right now. Hell, nothing had been normal for months but anyway... 

Ken paused outside Daisuke's door. Daisuke, not wanting to get Ken mad in any way, stopped as well. Ken arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to go in?" he asked politely. "This _is_ your home after all." 

"Oh yeah," he muttered, blushing slightly as he went inside, Ken after him. They met Jun on her way up the stairs, who immediately stopped, gawking at Ken, who pointly ignored her. "Are Mom and Dad home?" Daisuke asked, wanting to get this embarrassment over with as soon as possible. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, Mom's in the kitchen," Jun said, snapping out of her trance momentarily. Then, deciding she should be moving, she quickly hurried up the stairs again, as Daisuke walked towards the kitchen, Ken a small distance behind him. 

His mother looked up from the dishes as soon as Daisuke walked in. "Where have you been? We've -" She stopped short as Ken appeared behind Daisuke, gasping slightly. 

"Uh Mom, I was .. er ..." Daisuke stammered, racking his brains desperately for a plausible excuse and not having much luck. 

"He was over at my house," Ken interrupted smoothly. "He told me he needed help with some of his schoolwork and I was glad to help. It went on longer than we expected it to, I'm terribly sorry." Daisuke simply kept his mouth shut as Ken spoke, figuring every adult simply believed whatever came out of Ken's mouth, and hoped his mother wasn't an exception. 

As it happened, she wasn't. Nodding, she even gave Daisuke a smile. "Dear, you should have told us you were going to study with Ken." She didn't even bother to wonder how on earth her own son had ended up being on friendly terms with the boy genius, never mind why Ken would have even considered helping him with his schoolwork. 

"Um, I guess I ... er ... wanted to surprise you to prove I was really trying this time," Daisuke stuttered, firmly resolving to give Ken the biggest mouthful of his life when they were alone, before Ken went and did something terrible to him. Feeling Ken's gaze burn into his back, he added, "I was wondering, would it be okay for me to stay at Ken's for the weekend? We're really going to get stuck into schoolwork y'see." _Yeah right. Schoolwork will be the **last** thing on Ken's mind ..._

But his mother beamed. "Of course dear! Just go and get your things then!" She smiled politely at Ken, hardly able to wait for the opportunity to tell all of her friends that Daisuke was on _speaking terms_ with the famous Ken Ichijouji! They'd all be so jealous! 

"Thanks Mom," Daisuke said, quickly backing out of the kitchen and hauling Ken out after him. Once they were inside in his room, he breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close. Er, would you mind _actually_ helping me with my work by any chance?" 

"Perhaps," Ken drawled, sitting down on his bed. "If you're very good and do as I say I might." Daisuke fought the urge to roll his eyes, as he went around grabbing things absently and stuffing them into the first bag he found. Ken, while he was a boy genius and fantastic soccer player, could be _really_ annoying when he put his mind to it. 

"Okay, I think I have everything," Daisuke said at last, pulling the bag onto his shoulder and gathering Chibimon in one arm. 

"Finally," Ken murmured, getting up and walking to the door. As he passed Daisuke, he smiled slightly and quickly drew a finger across the other boy's cheek before exiting the room. Daisuke and Chibimon both stared at him for a moment before following. 

"You scared too Dai-san?" Chibimon whispered, as they followed Ken outside. 

"Oh yeah," was the quiet reply. 

It was going to be an interesting weekend. 

* * *

Daisuke had managed to convince himself that the remarks Ken had made about his parents when he had come to his house two days previously had just been Ken trying to make him mad. He figured no one could have been serious about those type of comments, especially not Ken. After all, everyone loved their parents, right? But when he followed Ken inside his home, he began to get an insight into the boy genius' life, and began to realise the reasons for those comments, as well as the cause for Ken's personality to develop as it had. 

The house was empty when they came in, and while Daisuke and Chibimon appeared surprised, Ken did not. "They're out again," he said calmly, closing the door after them. 

"Where are they? Do they work overtime or something?" Daisuke asked, looking around. He had to admit, the Ichijoujis had taste, the colour scheme was really done well. His mother would have been green with envy. 

Ken glanced at him, eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Well, they _could_ be working overtime, but it's extremely unlikely. They've probably got a meal with someone important to discuss something about me again." He snorted softly. "One of the benefits for having a boy genius for a son." 

"I guess so," Daisuke answered, beginning to get an idea of Ken's home life. The boy, for everything he had, was _lonely_. Maybe ... maybe that was why he wanted him so badly. It had to get pretty lonely in that base of his, 'specially since he was supposed to hate most digimon. Maybe all of that anger was just a shield to hide how lonely Ken really was, as well as all the pain he secretly harboured? Maybe ... Daisuke sighed. This was confusing ... 

"You might as well come back and dump your stuff," Ken decided, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up. "Is the digimon staying with you?" 

"Yes," Daisuke answered firmly. There was no way he was leaving Chibimon alone, not in a strange place. As it was the home of their enemy it might freak the little guy out a bit too. Ken didn't look too happy but only sighed and nodded, as he went back to his room. 

It was as mysterious and as closed off as Ken was, reflecting the boy's dark personality. Cool twilight entered the window, highlighting the laptop computer that was Ken's gate to the Digital World, that was atop the extremely neat desk. Bookshelves were filled tightly with too many books to count and Daisuke suddenly felt a deep urge to go over to them and look through. Ken, correctly guessing the reason for the look of longing on his face, smiled. "You can look through them," he murmured, leaning against the ladder that led up to his bed as he watched Daisuke dump his bag and, with Chibimon still in his left arm, went over to the shelves and immediately started browsing. 

To his intense surprise he discovered he actually recognised some of the titles. Maybe Ken wasn't as high and mighty as he was made out to be. However he absently tossed a glance at Ken's textbooks on his desk and felt his jaw drop. He didn't even _understand_ half of those titles! He shook his head slightly. He was suddenly glad he hadn't the same intelligence as Ken. He didn't even want to wonder the amount of pressures that came with schoolwork like that ... 

"I don't expect you to understand half of those anyway," Ken drawled, looking smug as well as incredibly relaxed. Daisuke immediately felt his defences spring up. 

"Did I insult you when you came round to my place?!" he demanded. "No. At the very least you could be polite!" Of course when he realised exactly what he had said to someone who could _really_ hurt him, he wanted to smack his forehead and groan. Why didn't his brain ever work when he wanted it to? 

But the biggest astonishment was yet to come. Instead of Ken becoming angry or lashing out (which he definitely expected), the boy looked at him, visibly startled. Without saying a word, he turned and quickly left the room. 

Daisuke sighed slightly, as Chibimon shifted in his arm. "Should you have said that Dai-san?" 

"I'm not sure," Daisuke replied quietly. As absurd as it seemed, it appeared he had unintentionally hurt Ken's feelings. It hit him then that he had started to see Ken as a thing - the Kaiser. He had forgotten that Ken and the Kaiser had two very different personalities and that even the Kaiser had feelings. For one of the first times, he had to apologise to his own enemy. "I think I hurt his feelings." 

"It's hard to remember Ken has feelings," the little digimon replied. "He's so mean to us most of the time it's like he wants us to think he doesn't have any." 

Daisuke felt his jaw drop, as he stared down at his digimon, dumbfounded. For a small little ball of blue, Chibimon was smart. He had correctly guessed what he and the other Digidestined had wanted to ignore. It made it so much easier to battle Ken if they convinced themselves he was just evil and had no feelings. If they started to remind themselves he was human and could be hurt emotionally as much as any of them, battling him was so much harder. And yet an In-Training digimon admitted this? Talk about irony. 

"You know Chibimon," he said, "you're right. Maybe Ken needs to be reminded he has feelings too. Would you mind if I let you alone here for a while?" 

"Sure," he agreed. "Just put me on the bed and I'll be fine." He snuggled into the covers as soon as Daisuke put him down on the bed. "Are you going to apologise to Ken?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good luck then. It might be harder than you think." The digimon refused to say anymore when Daisuke asked what he meant, instead to all appearances, going to sleep. Sighing and then taking a deep breath, Daisuke turned and went out of Ken's room, trying to find the other boy. 

It wasn't that hard to find him. He was standing by a large window, staring outside. Even though Daisuke wasn't the most sensitive person in the world, but even he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt when he saw Ken's eyes were unnaturally bright. 

"Ken," he said softly, approaching him. "I'm sorry for saying that. It's just ... well being belonged to someone isn't something I've got used to yet. Bet you're going to whip me or something once we get to the Digital World, right?" 

"No Daisuke," Ken murmured, fighting to keep his feelings under control. "I'm not. I realise now you're never going to be completely submissive to me, there'll always be a part of you no one will be able to control. And that's okay, as hard as it is for me to admit that. Daisuke, do you know why I chose you?" He turned slightly to stare at Daisuke as he waited for him to answer. 

"Uh ..." The question caught the former Digidestined leader off guard. "Well, sort of. I just assumed it'd be a good victory for you if you got the leader on your side or something." It'd be too much to hope for if it turned out Ken liked him. That was too much to hope for entirely. 

"Not precisely. Daisuke, it was your energy and ability that first attracted me to you. You were so vibrant and so unlike me, I couldn't help it." Daisuke decided not to mention to him that at times it seemed Ken was the more vibrant of them. "That was what I liked about you the most. Your looks were good too, an added bonus I suppose." He only smiled slightly as Daisuke turned bright red from embarrassment. "Don't bother denying it, it's the truth." 

"All right so," the other boy replied meekly. 

"You were the direct opposite of me. You valued friendship and life a lot more than I did. You didn't see the need to prove anything - well apart from the fact you were better than Takeru," he added. "Dammit Daisuke, I wanted you so badly and the only way I could see to get you was by force." He sighed, to all appearances looking depressed, 

Daisuke couldn't reply to that. How did you reply to something like that? He didn't even want to imagine how much it had cost Ken to say those things, admitting things wasn't his strong point. Admitting something like this ... well he had the feeling this had just been a first for Ken, as well as him. "Hey, it's okay," he murmured, as he closed the last few spaces between then. He slowly wiped away the tears that spilled from Ken's eyes, feeling a tenderness he hadn't ever imagined feeling for anyone. At long last, he was seeing the human side of Ken, the side he tried so hard to hide. He even felt he could learn to like this person fully, for all of his faults, as great as they were, as well as his strengths, which to be frank, were amazing. He felt he could learn to really like Ken for a long time to come. 

Ken laughed bitterly, shaking his head slightly. "I can't believe I'm doing this, crying in front of you," he said. "I'm the Kaiser, I'm not supposed to feel weakness. Hell, I'm Ken Ichijouji, I'm not supposed to cry! It's just ... it gets so hard sometimes ..." 

"Hey, stop. I understand. You don't have to explain if you don't want to." Daisuke couldn't believe he was being this nice to Ken and he couldn't believe how vulnerable Ken was. He was now getting the full picture of Ken and his life. Underneath that mask of the boy genius, soccer star, heart throb and Digimon Kaiser, there was simply a desperately lonely and pain-filled boy who wanted a friend and didn't know how. For all of Ken's brilliance, it was a simple thing that he couldn't do. Befriend someone. 

"Why should you try and help me?" Ken asked, looking wary. "I'm caused such suffering and pain to you and your friends. I've slaughtered countless numbers of digimon. Hell, I've even bound you to me and humiliated you in a way I can't even begin to understand. Why are you trying to help me now?" 

"'Cause you're lonely," Daisuke replied. "You're sad and you're lonely and you can't reach out for help. Besides, I don't hold a grudge easily anyway. And well ... um ... I - I'd like to be your friend. I can be your friend if you let me ... and a lot more." At this, Ken's face shot up and blue eyes met brown, both afraid and overjoyed at the same time. 

Then Daisuke lowered his head slightly and pressed his lips against Ken's hesitantly. For the first time it was because he wanted to and not because he had been ordered to. To his surprise it wasn't that bad, and it _definitely_ wasn't that bad when Ken quickly pulled him closer, as the kiss deepened. Once it was over, Daisuke simply held Ken, for the first time at ease with him and enjoying the feel of Ken's slender body in his arms. 

They stood there for a while, simply holding each other.


	9. Capture

## Dominance - # 9: Capture

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

* * *

Daisuke and Veemon couldn't help but let their jaws drop as they stared at the room Ken had led them to. "This ... this is mine?" Daisuke said at last, feeling like he'd just died and gone to heaven. He didn't think he'd ever seen a room as nice as this one before! Or with such a comfortable-looking bed either ... 

Ken was once more the Kaiser, which meant to all appearances he was a .. well, a bully again to be brief and Daisuke was yet again his servant. The brief vulnerability Ken had shown Daisuke the previous night was gone and he was yet again the hard, angry conqueror Daisuke considered his enemy. It was a bit hard to understand, but Daisuke knew better than to admit his confusion. 

Ken nodded, his face impassive. "Yes, it's yours, at least for the time being, until you finally choose me." Daisuke noticed Ken had said 'until', rather than 'if', as if it was plainly obvious to the Kaiser that it would be him chosen. Yep, the Kaiser was well and truly back. Why did that not bother him? He had begun to realise the Kaiser was just another part of Ken, and if he accepted Ken, the Kaiser had to be accepted as well. How _was_ he going to explain this to his parents anyway? 

"Well, um, thanks," Daisuke said at last, still not sure on how to act around this unusual gift. "I don't think I've seen a room this big in my life ..." Veemon was just staring at the bed longingly, clearing aching for a decent sleep. His partner couldn't blame him. 

Ken nodded again, smiling slightly. Inwardly, he was extremely glad Daisuke had accepted this. Of course, he couldn't tell him that, he still had his reputation as the Kaiser to maintain. "Good. I have things to attend to. You may do as you wish until I have need for you." He quickly turned and left, shutting the door after him. 

Veemon and Daisuke glanced at each other for one moment, before both simultaneously flung themselves at the bed. Within moments both were drowsy and nearly asleep. 

"Daisuke?" Veemon murmured, trying to keep his eyes open a moment longer and not having much success. 

"Hmm?" Daisuke just wanted to sleep for the next century. 

"Are you going to stay here with the Kaiser after all?" 

The question startled Daisuke, who clearly wasn't ready for it. He didn't answer for a few moments, instead just lying on the bed, thinking. Finally he said slowly, "I'm not sure Veemon. Why, would you be mad if I did?" 

"I dunno. I guess my opinion of Ken has changed a lot in the last few days." 

"Yeah," Daisuke muttered. "Mine too." He didn't want to say it out loud yet, but part of him - a very large part he might add - was seriously considering staying here. It mightn't be so bad. He had a feeling Ken did genuinely like him and plus there were some damn good bonuses. Like this bed for instance ... 

He never felt himself drift off to sleep. 

He never realised something was watching him either. 

* * *

The stairway was ancient. The few digimon who knew about it had long ago decided not to meddle in things that didn't concern them, and kept away from here. The stairway didn't have a known beginning, it had been there when digimon had started to wander and was dimly rumoured to be as ancient as time itself, when digimon were largely different to what they were now. It didn't help that there was an entrance from the outside, which meant every so often, by perchance, some poor, helpless digimon accidentally stumbled in. But once they went in - they never came out. 

Brushing skeletons was such an irritating job. 

Not that Ken knew that personally. One of his digimon was in charge of the operation naturally. And he had no need for the outside entrance, as annoying as it was, considering there was a second entrance right under his base. But it was a danger to have that other entrance there, in case the Digidestined found it. Not that it would matter soon, but still, he never left things to chance. Maybe he should start to think about blocking it up ... 

The smell was disgusting. Ken grimaced, as the stench filled his nostrils. Gripping the torch tighter in his left hand, taking surprising comfort in the sound of its gentle crackling, he made his way carefully down the narrow, uneven stone steps. Breaking a leg - or worse - wouldn't do him any good. Fear made a tight knot in his stomach and he despised it. He hated fear, it was a weakness that could destroy someone. But hell, anyone who went down here had fear, you'd have to be dead not to be afraid. 

He blessed any digimon who had the pleasure of experiencing such an event. Being dead was far better than facing what was below there. Instantly he felt his eyes narrow, as his lips twisted into a thin line. He was the Digimon Kaiser, he didn't hold fear. Much ... 

The moment his feet left the last step and settled onto ground, he felt it curl around him, probing, searching. He tensed, as his teeth gritted together to prevent him from wincing. It was dark magic, black and simply _rolling_ with evil. It made him look like an innocent puppy. This magic was ancient, having withstood the test of unknown time and boy, did it _not_ know the meaning of fear. 

Ken shivered, putting the torch into the nearest holder. 

He nearly jumped when a deep, sinister voice entered his mind, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to instantly stand up. **Scared, Kaiser?** It was only his control (which he was intensely glad of right now) that kept him calm. 

He squared his shoulders and replied, his voice echoing repeatedly, "Of course I'm not." 

**I can taste your fear Kaiser. It radiates from you. I can also sense lies Kaiser ...**

"All right, fine. I _am_ afraid, happy?" 

A rumbling laugh made him wince inwardly. **Extremely.**

"Drop dead," he muttered rebelliously. 

**Something that was not born, cannot die.**

"As you've constantly told me." Ken didn't bother to try and hide his impatience, he knew it would sense it anyway. He didn't like this guy one bit, that much was obvious, but for the sake of his plans and his own life, he had to stay like this. For God knew how long. He hated being submissive to anyone ... well, nearly anyone. He hadn't forgotten how lovely it had felt for Daisuke to comfort him the night before ... He shook his head, frantically hoping his cheeks wouldn't burn. No need to think about _that_ right now. 

Another grating chuckling echoed in his mind. **Thinking troublesome thoughts Kaiser?**

"None of your business!" he snapped, without thinking and quickly learnt what a mistake that had been. 

A roar rumbled in the dim cave and a wind that shouldn't have been there quickly rose and whipped crazily around the enclosed, small space. Ken felt himself stumble to his knees and unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep out the biting cold as he leaned his face forward, into the wind. No wind should have been this cold, _nothing_ should have been this cold - 

**Do not order me around again Kaiser, or this will seem like nothing compared to what I will do to you. Do not forget your place. I am the strongest thing you will ever see in the Digital World, as well as the oldest. None of your petty digimon can harm me, no matter how many you send. Unless of course, you don't want to be the Kaiser ...**

It took Ken a moment to relearn how to breathe again, his frantic gasps scraping painfully from his lungs and through his throat. "I won't forget my place Great One," he whispered, shuddering. "You hold the Ultimate Power and I am just something for you to wield. I am nothing compared to you." 

**Very good Kaiser. Now I remember why I chose you. How is my new gift working for you?**

Ken visibly brightened. "Wonderfully! The Digidestined hadn't a hope against it!" He realised what he had said, and quickly added, "Thanks to you of course." 

**Your success is pleasing. Did your own plan to capture the leader work?**

"Yes." Ken nodded, a smile curling his lips. "I knew it would work, just as I knew Daisuke would run." 

**Is he coming around?** Ken felt his eyes narrow as he heard the scepticism in its voice. 

"Of course he is! Do you believe I cannot do it?" He was shaking with anger now, fists clenched tightly by his side, to keep him from doing anything he would ultimately regret doing. 

**Of course I believe you can do it. I chose you, or have you forgotten? My Chosen know no weaknesses.**

Ken didn't think he should tell it he was beginning to wonder if he had one weakness. Daisuke ... Instead he bowed lower, so his forehead nearly touched the damp ground. This was going to ruin his uniform. "Thank you humbly for such praise," he replied, keeping his voice neutral. 

**Is the leader ready to submit to his powers?**

"Not yet," Ken answered, shaking his head as he rose up from the ground again. "He has not yet fully come to our side. But he will, I know it." His rose shone with confidence, confidence he only secretly half-believed. 

**You do not sound convinced. Is it harder than you imagined it would be?**

"No!" he shouted, and quickly quietened his voice as the place shook. Damn, he'd forgotten how fragile this place was. "He will come to our side. I must sever his ties fully with the other Digidestined. And that means capturing them and doing the last few steps." He frowned slightly, his mind already working. 

**Capture them. Use whatever means necessary, you must have that boy!**

Ken bowed again. "As you wish." Rising to his feet, he gripped the torch again and began his ascent up the stairway again. Relief tugged at his soul at being away from that _thing_ again, and surviving. Few survived this far, especially with the risks _he_ took. He hurried up the steps just a little bit faster. 

One last sentence entered his mind, curling slowly around his spine and making him shiver. **Do not fail me Kaiser. I am most unhappy with those who fail me.**

Trying to desperately keep calm, Ken replied carefully, "I will not fail." He hoped he had kept the fear from his voice. 

* * *

Despite everything they had said to Daisuke before, the Digidestined were only beginning to see what a good job Daisuke had done as leader. He had kept them together and avoided any serious arguments from arising. But he had done it subtly, so it was only now, when he was gone, that they were realising it. 

"Where can he be?" Hikari asked anxiously. "He's not here at all. Maybe we should ask his parents later when we get back? They should know." 

"She's right," Miyako agreed. "Chibimon must be with him, because none of the digimon have seen Veemon either. I hate to say this, but this isn't looking too good." Iori and Takeru nodded sadly, their faces grim. 

"You won't be doing _anything_," a voice growled and all four cried out as Leomon stepped in front of them. 

"Leomon, _please_!" Takeru pleaded. "Remember who you are! You're on our side! You're not supposed to be allied with the Kaiser!" The moment he found Ken alone ... 

"My master requests your presence in his private domain," Leomon went on, ignoring Takeru as if he had said nothing. 

"No way!" Miyako cried, eyes flashing. "We're not doing anything Ken wants!" The others silently agreed with her, faced more angry now than grim. They all turned and quickly fled, the memory of their last battle with the digimon fresh in their minds. What was the point of fighting if they couldn't make any difference? What _was_ the thing Ken had used now? It wasn't anything they could see, they couldn't break it or anything. It was extremely puzzling - and they were fast losing digimon they had previously saved as a result. 

Leomon didn't bother giving chase, instead glancing at his companions and nodded. All six of them quickly gave chase, their roars and cries echoing throughout the Digital World, causing any free digimon to bolt for safety and cover. 

The Digidestined and their digimon didn't stand a chance. 

Hikari and Nefertimon were dashing desperately through the forest, Nefertimon waiting to enter a clearing so she could take off without any danger of losing Hikari. They were almost home free for the time being, until Leomon suddenly stepped out from behind a tree to stand before them. Nefertimon skidded to avoid crashing into the digimon. 

"Leomon, please listen to us!" Hikari begged. "You're a good digimon, the most noble any of us have ever known. You're not evil and you're not the Kaiser's! Please listen!" But deep down she knew it wouldn't work. Something had happened to Leomon, something they couldn't see or do anything about. 

"I am the master's," Leomon rumbled, dark eyes flashing. "He especially requests you." 

"He can forget about it!" Nefertimon cried, lunging towards the large digimon, crying out her attack. Leomon calmly watched her and cried out his own attack. "Fist of the Beast King!" The attack, normally orange, was now darker, with something along the lines of darkness shimmering on the edges. Nefertimon didn't stand a chance. The attack coursed through her, causing her to scream as she changed back to Gatomon. 

"Gatomon!" Hikari screamed, trying to get to her fallen digimon but Leomon stopped her, eyes gleaming. "Don't hurt her!" 

"If you come willingly, no harm shall come to her," he answered solemnly. Hikari stared at him defeated, before glancing at Gatomon. 

"Don't do it Hikari!" Gatomon cried. "That's what he wants!" 

But she _couldn't_ let Gatomon be hurt, she had already endured so much pain in her life. It was her whole love for her digimon that caused her to bow her head in defeat and whisper, "I will come." 


	10. Trust

## Dominance - #10: Trust

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

* * *

Hikari could admit to having some nasty experiences in her short life. Having been a sickly child and almost dying certainly hadn't been fun, even if she couldn't remember much of it. She knew Taichi still felt guilty over it sometimes, but he had only been a kid as well. He hadn't been to blame. Her first experience with digimon certainly had been interesting, but unfortunately she couldn't remember much about that either. And let's not forget the mad search Myotismon had done for her when she had been the unknown Eighth Child. Now _that_ had been scary. But she'd somehow, miraculously, stayed alive and got her digimon for it. And the business with the Dark Masters had not been fun. But they'd survived that too and now she and Gatomon were both a lot stronger for it, as well as their close friendship. 

But what she was about to see, what she was about to hear, what she was about to try, would be a lot more harder than anything she had experienced before. Later, she would realise it had possibly been the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, even worse than giving herself up to Myotismon. How did you convince one of your closet friends to stay on the good side, when secretly they wanted to stay with the bad guys? 

She had awoken to see Daisuke sitting near her, watching her carefully. She had gasped, eyes widening, sitting up so fast it had caused her head to ache. "Daisuke!" she cried, "Thank God, you're all right!" 

He smiled slightly. "Of course I'm all right. I wasn't the one unconscious was I?" He shifted slightly. "How's your head?" 

She rubbed it gingerly. "It's okay sort of anyway. You're awfully calm for someone held captive aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow as she watched him. 

"But I'm not being held captive. See?" He held out his arms and she saw there was indeed nothing on them, no chains or anything. She was the one being held captive. 

She stared, dumbfounded at him. "But ... I don't understand." Why in the world was Daisuke free? As far as she knew the Kaiser didn't like taking unnecessary risks, and letting him free definitely was one. "Where's Veemon?" 

"He's still asleep. I decided to let him there when I came to see how you were doing." Daisuke yawned and stretched slightly. 

"Asleep? Where?" 

"In the room Ken gave me," Daisuke answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"The room Ken gave you - Hold it! Are you saying Ken gave you a room, instead of putting you in the dungeon?" Hikari stared as Daisuke nodded. "But isn't he holding you prisoner?" 

"Sort of. It's hard to explain, but he trusts me enough to let me wander around and stuff." Daisuke was completely relaxed as he said this. It didn't help things to make sense. "The first night he did put me in the dungeon, but this morning he gave me a room." He shrugged. "It's not so bad." He didn't like to tell her the previous night had been spent at Ken's house. That just sounded weird, as Veemon had been quick to tell him. 

Hikari only shook her head, unable to believe this was happening. "I don't believe this. Ken's treating you _normally_?!" 

"Well, sort of. I mean, I'm his and everything, so technically he can do whatever he likes with me. Whatever he says I have to obey." Daisuke shrugged again, not looking very angry for someone who had apparently had his freedom taken away. 

"Do whatever he says ..." Hikari looked on the verge of hysteria. Then she gasped softly as something occurred to her. "That day when we fought against Leomon. Ken had ordered you not to fight didn't he?" 

"Uh ..." Daisuke shifted, looking extremely uncomfortably. "Not exactly. I chose not to fight, but there's a reason for that as well." He glanced up at her, his chocolate eyes meeting hers. "You never asked how I came to be Ken's." 

"Well, then, how did you?" she asked, wishing she could get a straight answer out of him. It wasn't like him to be so secretive. There was something very wrong here. 

Looking like he very much wanted to be out of here, he sighed and began to tell her. About the fight when he had punched Takeru, and how he had stormed off, only to come face to face with Ken. How, in his foolishness he had agreed to an agreement he had eventually lost. How he was now Ken's. He kept a number of things to himself however. What Ken had done when he had come to his house. What he had done at Ken's. There was some things you just couldn't tell anyone. 

He definitely didn't tell her about his attraction to Ken. He may have lost her to Takeru, but even he wasn't crazy enough to let her now he might be gay. 

"So what now?" she asked softly, drawing up her knees and attempting to drape her arms around them, but the chains only let her go so far. 

Daisuke shrugged again (if she was honest the motion was beginning to annoy her). "I'm not sure. I - I think he wants me to choose between you guys and him. To stay with you guys ... or be with him." He couldn't stop his cheeks flushing, as he quickly avoided her eyes. 

"He wants to _what_?!" She stared at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. "You're not going to choose him, are you?" When he didn't answer or meet her eyes, she pressed again. "_Are_ you Daisuke?" 

"I'm not sure," he admitted, meeting her eyes at last. They were full of uncertainty and - and - she couldn't believe this - longing. Some part of her knew it wasn't for her, Daisuke had fast got over her. But who could it be for ... no. _No_. Daisuke couldn't - he - he - wouldn't have feelings for Ken. He just wouldn't. 

Right? 

"No Daisuke!" she snapped at him and he blinked, looking stunned. "You're a Digidestined, remember? You can't choose his side. Besides, you're our leader, we need you. We fell to bits without you!" That last statement brought another question to mind. "Do you know where the others are and Gatomon?" 

"They're in another dungeon, safe and sound," he answered reassuringly. "When I asked Ken if I could see you, he put you into a different dungeon." 

"Did he allow you to tell me all this?" she asked frostily, not sure how to address Daisuke anymore. He could almost be called traitor. She knew that would be the first thing Miyako would screech at him when she learned about this. 

"He doesn't control me like that!" he snapped, beginning to lose his temper. "I had hoped you'd understand! That's why I wanted to talk to you in private!" 

"Understand?" she shrieked. "God, Daisuke, you're letting him control you. That's not like you! You're even admitting to having feelings for him. Are you saying you're gay?" He immediately looked away. "_Are you_?" 

"I don't know!" he snarled, truly losing his temper now. "All right? I. Don't. Know. Satisfied?" He glared angrily at her. 

"No." She glared right back at him, the looks scorching. "What has all of this got to do with the fight with Leomon?" 

He laughed bitterly. "I thought you'd have figured it out by now. If I had fought, Ken would have told you all this right then and there, with me unable to do anything. I knew if I didn't fight, he'd kept it a secret until I was ready." 

"But that's blackmail Daisuke!" she cried, looking shocked. Why couldn't he see what she was trying to get him to see? 

"Is it any better to what any of you did to me?" he asked her solemnly, eyes serious. "Any of you haven't been exactly subtle concerning your opinions of me. What makes Ken's actions any worse?" She could only stare at him, unable to answer because she didn't know how. "I thought so." 

They both looked up as the door opened and Ken's profile filled the entrance. "Daisuke," he said softly, "leave now. The Child of Light and I have something to discuss." 

Hikari could only watch, mouth hanging open, as Dasuke obediently rose and walked towards him and the door. Even she couldn't ignore the quick looks that passed between them. She could only stare at the ground as Ken walked in completely and shut the door after him. Dimly she could hear Daisuke's footfalls as he left. How could this have happened? "Where is he going?" she asked, still staring at the ground. There was no way she was granting the Kaiser the privilege of meeting his eyes. 

Ken chuckled slightly. "Most likely back to that digimon of his." She could hear the tapping of his boots as he stepped closer to her. She automatically moved away, eager to put as much distance between him and her as possible. 

"I didn't know you liked Veemon," she said, trying to stall desperately, and not sure why. 

"I don't," he answered smoothly. "But for Daisuke's sake I put up with him. It's no use stalling Hikari, you'll hear what you don't want to hear soon enough." 

The worst thing was that he was right. She was trying to stall because she didn't want to hear what she knew he would tell her. Pulling herself together, she looked up at him. "What spell have you put on Daisuke?" 

He squatted down until he was eye level with her. "No spell. Just control," he answered. 

"Oh yes, that _agreement_, if it could be called that," she sneered, anger boiling inside her. Even though she knew she had hurt Daisuke emotionally by choosing Takeru, he was still her friend. She would not let him go to the enemy's side without a fight. 

But her retort only made Ken laugh. "Yes, do show your true side Hikari. Show what you can be like under that sweet and kind facade." He only watched, bemused, as she gasped in horror. "I wonder how Daisuke would like to see you act this way? Shall we test that theory? I can always bring him back." 

"You're sick!" she hissed. "By now the others will have heard everything and they'll be willing to fight for Daisuke and Veemon. We won't let you have him!" 

"Wrong again Hikari dear. I've powerful spells put around my dungeons. They're virtually soundproof. Your friends don't know any of this," he said, shaking his head. "Besides, what makes you so sure they'll want to help you get Daisuke back?" 

"We're his friends," she answered tightly. "Of course we'll help him." 

"I'm sure," he drawled. "As my Daisuke said, you weren't that subtle in hiding your opinions about him, were you? And of course, you _did_ break his heart. What makes you think he'll want to go back to you?" 

"He's not your anything. We're his friends. He knows we don't mean any of it intentionally." She was beginning to panic and both of them knew it. Her attempts to rebuff Ken's statements were becoming more and more desperate. She was fast losing. 

"I wouldn't be sure. It seems every time I meet him he's most unhappy," Ken remarked, standing up in one fluid motion. "But I'm sure he'll tell you that himself tomorrow." He turned and walked towards the door. 

"What are you doing?!" Hikari cried, realising he was going to leave her here alone. "Aren't I going back to my friends?" 

"So what, you can tell them what you've just been told? I don't think so. And don't bother trying to tell me you won't," he added as she opened her mouth. "I'm not a fool. No, you can think over what you've just heard now and see of it's a lost cause. I have complete dominance over him and he's practically mine anyway, especially now. When you were trying to win him back, all you did was drive him further away." He smirked. "Now, isn't that nice to know?" He turned and left the dungeon, slamming the door shut behind him. She could hear his laughter echoing as he walked away. She could only now realise the horror she had done. 

In that damp dungeon, complete alone and held prisoner, Hikari realised what she had just let happen. The complete downfall of the Digidestined. Once one member left, there was no hope for the others, it was a well known fact. That was why they had always stuck together, even though they were all completely different from each other. 

She had let Daisuke go without a proper thought of the consequences. She had lost their own leader. 

In that damp, dark dungeon, Hikari slowly felt the tears fall. 

* * *

Ken found Daisuke wandering desolately through a corridor later that night. Veemon was nowhere in sight. Ken felt himself arch an eyebrow at this. This was most definitely unusual. In the time he had known Daisuke, he had also learnt the human and digimon stuck together most times. Of all of the Digidestined, he was the closet to their digimon and the only one to blatantly show affection and love towards their companion. It was rare when Daisuke didn't have Veemon beside him, or Chibimon perched on his shoulder. 

"What is wrong my Daisuke?" he enquire, coming up behind him. Before the other boy could turn to meet him, he had wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and was kissing his neck gently. Daiuske's gasp of pleasure sent a thrill running through the Kaiser's body. 

"I was just ... I couldn't sleep," Daisuke admitted. "It's not because of the room or anything, it's lovely, it's just ..." He trailed off, apparently trying to think of what to say. 

"You cannot get Hikari's words out of your head?" he suggested. He wasn't surprised to see his pet nod. Damn that girl. 

"Am I stupid to give up everything I was destined for?" Daisuke wondered looking worried. "I _am_ a Digidestined after all." 

"How can you be sure being Digidestined was your full destiny?" Ken asked, thinking. _Daisuke, I already know your full destiny and believe me, it's not to be Digidestined. I can only hope you're strong enough for it._

"What to you mean?" Daisuke questioned, and quickly groaned as Ken began to nibble his ear gently. 

"Perhaps being Digidestined was only part of your full destiny," Ken explained. "Perhaps something else was to happen, something that included me?" It was too much of a hint to give to him, particularly this early. Put it had to be done, and his own personal feelings had to be cast aside for the moment. 

"What?" Daisuke frowned and turned to him, eyes narrowed with a definite question in them. "What do you mean?" 

Ken sighed regretfully. "I cannot yet tell you. I am sorry, but that is how it must be. Besides," he added coyly, "I have my own question to ask you." 

"What?" 

"Have you decided yet? To be blunt, are you gay or not?" At Daisuke's panicked look, he quickly amended. "I am sorry, but I must know. I want you desperately. You do not have to answer with words ..." He left the question trail off, hoping Daisuke would know what to do. 

It appeared he did. Taking in a deep breath, he seemed to come to a decision. Leaning in towards Ken, he quickly kissed him, softly at first but quickly deepening. Ken moaned softly, pulling him as close to him as he could. Once that was over, Daisuke leaned against him, flushed and breathing hard. Ken slowly pulled his collar aside slightly, kissing and nibbling his neck gently. Daisuke sighed and closed his eyes in contentment. 

"I trust that is your answer then?" Ken whispered in his ear and was rewarded by his love's nod. "Then there is one more favour I ask of you." 

Daisuke reluctantly pulled himself away slightly to look up at him. "What is it?" Some fear or hesitation had left his wonderful eyes that were now soft and happy. Ken just barely managed to keep his control steady, feeling his heart beginning to thump irregularly. 

He smiled, beginning to lead him towards his own chambers. "Just follow me - and trust me." 

"I trust you." Ken knew this was genuine, there was complete trust and acceptance in Daisuke's eyes for him, as he followed Ken through the corridors. 

Ken smiled, a real, genuine smile. Something that was very rare and ultimately precious as a result. "Then neither of us has anything to worry about."


	11. Guilt

## Dominance - #11: Guilt

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

* * *

When Daisuke actually woke, the first thing he saw was the sky outside the window. It was that indescribable colour of blue that came for a few seconds before dawn, a strange mixture of day and twilight. He watched it for a few moments, calm and relaxed, before deciding to go back to sleep. Pulling the covers back around him he snuggled down again, to the warm body beside him ... 

Warm body? 

His eyes snapped open. _Hold everything!_ Dumbfounded, he stared at the sleeping form of Ken Ichijouji that was beside him. In the pale early morning light his face was calm and serene, devoid of any emotion or thought. Despite his feelings of terror, Daisuke couldn't help but realise how beautiful he was. His dark blue hair flopped carelessly into his closed eyes and the Digidestined couldn't help but brush it back gently. 

Ken's eyes immediately opened. 

This, of course, gave Daisuke the shock of his life, nearly causing him to actually fall out of the bed. He quickly moved away from Ken, watching him uncertainly. This was just great. While nothing had actually happened the previous night (apart from the usual torture he had come to expect from Ken), this did not look good. To anyone else it appeared they had done _plenty_ ... He felt himself swallow slightly as Ken leisurely pulled himself up to a sitting position. As well as the fact it was probably likely any respect Ken had for him was completely gone now. He hated life right about now. 

Well if his 'answer' to Ken's question the night before hadn't been enough, what he had agreed to do after it was enough. He had chosen Ken, at least in one respect. But if he'd chosen him for this, then it was pretty safe to say he was with Ken for a long time to come. Now the only hard bit was trying to tell the others that ... before they tried to kill him - or worse. 

"Hello Dai-san," Ken greeted, absently running his fingers through his sleep-mussed hair, yawning slightly. "Sleep well?" 

_Sleep well?_ What was he on about? Daisuke felt himself arch an eyebrow, as he stared openly at Ken. Eventually finding his voice, he answered, "Um, all right." 

Ken flung a dazzling smile at him, that promptly caused his insides to melt. "I'm glad. Don't tell me you're going to get up _now_?" 

"Uh ..." 

Ken blinked slightly, before a mischievous smile curled his lips. Acting swiftly, he quickly planted both hands on Daisuke's chest and kissed him slowly, driving Daisuke mad obviously. "But you can't leave now Daisuke," he whispered into his ear. "The fun's just beginning." At Daisuke's wide-eyed look, he chuckled slightly. "Remember my Daisuke, despite how nice I may be to you, you are still mine. Whatever I say goes." He smiled again. "Now, what were you saying?" 

Daisuke swallowed again, quickly making a decision. "I'm staying." He couldn't help but think how utterly ... delicious of all things, Ken looked. Deciding he might as well prove Ken wasn't the complete dominant one in this relationship (what sort of relationship it actually was he still had to figure out), he quickly grabbed the boy and flung him back onto the bed. Ken hadn't even time to react, instead just staring at Daisuke. _Well, I'll be damned. _

Smiling down at him, Daisuke leaned down and brushed Ken's lips with his own, before deciding to kiss his ear gently. Ken only waited, closing his eyes as indescribable emotions coursed through him. It had taken him longer than he had anticipated, but he had Daisuke. That was all that mattered. He tensed and gasped as Daisuke captured his lips again, deepening the kiss alarmingly. Within moments Ken had his hands tangled in Daisuke's spiky hair, trying to control himself - and not having much luck. Elegance had long ago gone out the window. 

"Dammit Daisuke," he hissed, when they broke apart for air. "Why didn't you tell me you could do this, instead of making me do all the work?" 

Daisuke smiled at him again. "You're not the only one who keeps secrets Kaiser." 

Ken did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. He laughed. 

He had expected different things to happen when he finally got Daisuke. None of them had been like this. Of course, he also hadn't known Daisuke could kiss like _that_. Hell, what had he got himself into? But he figured he could learn to like it. Not that it'd be hard or anything. He smiled, curling up beside Daisuke, as they both lapsed into silence, just enjoying the fact the other was there. Of course, now that he had Daisuke firmly on his side, there was the alarming realisation that he couldn't keep his destiny away for much longer. Daisuke would have to face it eventually and there would be nothing he could do. All he could hope for was that his love would be strong enough. 

_And strength is not something he lacks,_ Ken thought, as he looked up from his position in Daisuke's arms to see him dozing, eyelashes flickering slightly. _But what he's going to experience ... even I fear it. I hope he has what it takes. I would hate to lose him so soon. _

Still smiling, he soon fell asleep again. But even in sleep, there was still a tinge of worry on his face. 

* * *

The Digidestined had expected a lot to happen when they had been captured by the Kaiser. They had expected to have their digimon taken away from them, to be starved and most likely, to be tortured. But now they discovered it was all very anticlimax. To be blunt, _nothing_ had happened. They had been faced by no one (which of course meant they had got nothing to eat, but that was beside the point, wasn't it?) and Ken hadn't even spared them a glance. It didn't even occur to them, for some strange reason, that Daisuke would be there. 

That is, until he came into them. 

Hikari had been brought in earlier that morning and the other three knew something was very wrong, judging by her expression. Her eyes were dark and her lips were drawn into a thin line. But she refused to say what was wrong, instead slipping into grim silences, not noticing the concerned glances the other three passed to each other. 

It was around three hours later, that they heard the door bolt slid open. All four humans and digimon raised their heads, expecting no doubt, to see the Kaiser come before them, a cruel smirk decorating his pale face. Instead a slightly smaller figure came in slowly, almost hesitantly to them. It was Daisuke. 

Miyako gasped, completely stunned. Iori raised an eyebrow, keeping control of his emotions as usual, while Takeru frowned. Daisuke looked relaxed and strangely happy. No chains were attacked to his arms or legs, and the guards were even respectful to him. What was going on? 

Only Hikari said nothing or showed no emotion. 

"Hi guys," Daisuke said softly, his eyes full of doubt. "I'd ask you how you were, but I think I can guess." He quickly glanced down at Veemon, who was beside him, a silent question passing between them. Veemon only shrugged, causing Daisuke to sigh. 

"You were here?!" Miyako cried. "All the time you were here? Why didn't you try and contact us or anything?!" She looked about ready to spit fire or something, which was highly unsurprising. 

Daiuske gave her a dry look. "Well being knocked out kind of made it difficult Miyako." _As well as the fact being saved wasn't exactly on my agenda ..._ No need to think about _that_ yet. Not that he was looking forward to it or anything. This was going to be hard. 

"Are you all right?" Takeru asked gently, saying something before Miyako could carry on with her unintended accusations. "Ken hasn't hurt you or anything has he?" He felt faint relief when Daisuke shook his head, but he couldn't let go of the suspicion something was very wrong here. If their leader had been all right, why hadn't he tried to escape? "Did you try to escape or anything?" 

Again Daisuke shook his head, mumbling, "No, I didn't." But this time they all noticed he looked vaguely uncomfortable. What was going on? 

"Why not? It's not like you to act this way," Iori spoke at last. He had been silent until now, carefully watching the exchanges. He could tell something was bothering both Daisuke and Hikari, something they either couldn't tell or wouldn't. But what was it? 

Daiuske refused to answer, purposely looking away. Iori frowned. 

"Perhaps he didn't want to escape." Instantly all four turned to look at Hikari. She was sitting on the floor, her hands resting lightly on her drawn up legs. Her voice was soft, with a slightly hard edge on it. But it was her eyes that startled them the most, and put the first tinges of fear into Daisuke. They were sad and unforgiving. What did she know? But she said no more, obviously deciding to let their leader get himself out of this one. 

"What does she mean Daisuke?" Miyako wanted to know, the first traces of suspicion beginning to show on her face. 

"Well ... uh ..." Daisuke gulped, starting to edge away slightly, nervousness and fear evident on his face. 

"Why don't you tell them what you told me Daisuke?" Hikari enquired, the hardness in her voice becoming louder. Betrayal was unmistakable in her tone. 

"Tell us what?" Takeru asked. What in the Digiworld was going on? 

Daisuke stared at him for a long time, brown eyes large and unsure. Takeru stared back. The long time rivals had never admitted to having a grim respect for the other, but in that one moment that respect showed. In the end it was Daisuke who broke it first. Stepping back, he sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll tell you ..." 

* * *

Ken's eyes were burning with rage behind their shades. The blue orbs searching desperately in the darkness, he snapped, "I tell you, he's not yet ready!" 

**Why not?** The mind voice shook with an unmistakable anger and Ken felt himself shiver at the edge in that voice. **You told me you had turned him to our side. He should then be ready!**

"I tell you, he's not! Some part of him still belongs to the Digidestined. I need one more hour at least!" Ken was playing a desperate gamble and he knew it. But Daisuke was also still part Digidestined and the final part had to be played. His ties with his friends had to be fully severed. One hidden link with them might destroy everything. 

There was silence and Ken was afraid for a moment that the immortal being was planning to kill him. Then his next words sent raw relief coursing through him. **You may have the extra time. But at sundown - he is mine until he survives.**

Ken immediately dropped to his knees, bowing as low as he dared. He was hardly able to think, he was so relieved. "Thank you Great One. I will send Daisuke to you at sundown without fail." In his mind he added, _Daisuke is mine now, whether he truly knows it or not. I can't fail now, not when I'm so close. For your own sake Daisuke - as well as mine._

He was not looking forward to this. 

But he had no choice. 

It was either awaken Daisuke's powers ... or ... 

He didn't want to go into what the 'or' meant. 

I think you can guess. 

* * *

Daisuke had known his friends wouldn't have been happy when he told them what he had told Hikari the night before. He had already expected what their reactions would be. But deciding them in your mind and actually hearing them were too very different things. It didn't make the guilt he felt any better, or any easier to bear. He looked away from their disbelieving, accusing faces and felt the guilt well up inside him, worse than ever. 

Miyako was the first to speak. She was shaking, her face paled dramatically from anger. Her eyes sparked with a indescribable rage, a rage she only barely understood. "I can't believe you!" she hissed. "How _could_ you, you're supposed to be our leader!" Her shrill voice rose a least an octave, fury evident in it. "Murderous traitor!" 

That caused Daisuke to look up. "Murderous? But I haven't killed anyone." 

"Not yet." Miyako's face was more grim now than angry, faint disappointment in her eyes. "By letting Ken control you, you could be letting hundreds of innocent digimon die because you didn't protect them or try to help them. But - but what I don't understand is ... is why? I thought you were stronger than that." 

"Miyako," Daisuke said flatly. "You know as well as I do how Ken feels about fair play. If I hadn't done as I had promised I would, he would have killed me - or worse. Even being his slave has to be better than dying, right?" 

"I wouldn't be so sure," Takeru murmured, looking and feeling so disappointed. While he and Daisuke might have had some bad times over Hikari and other things, the one thing he had been sure of was that the other boy would always be there, goofing around and always trying to see the good side of things, even when the worst was there. He had hoped when Hikari had eventually chosen him, that he and Daisuke might have been able to become friends even. But now he was faced with the possibility of battling against the other boy and it didn't amuse him. How hard could it be to chose between them and Ken? 

Daisuke turned to him, a resigned light in his eyes. "Trust me, anything's better than dying. In my opinion at least." 

"But how hard could it be to choose between us and the Kaiser?" Iori wanted to know, looking at the boy. Out of all of them, he had been the one who had teased the boy the less, and somehow, perhaps because of this, he felt the most betrayed. "It wouldn't be a very hard choice would it? What's keeping you to him? Is it blackmail?" 

At this, Daisuke turned an interesting shade of scarlet and Veemon jumped, looking nervous all of a sudden. "I - um .. well ..." he stammered, beginning to tremble all of a sudden. The Digidestined could only stare, astonished at this, wondering what on earth was going on. Only Hikari knew, her expression flat and hardened. 

They all jumped when they heard a chuckle from the doorway. The moment they all turned to look, butterflies began to do cartwheels in Daisuke's stomach, while hate blossomed in the other four pairs of eyes, as Ken himself came through the doorway, into the dungeon. 

He mouthed to Daisuke as their eyes met: 'Showtime'. Daisuke was left wondering what on earth he was on about. 

"You needn't tell them what keeps you to me Daisuke," Ken purred as he faced the Digidestined, who glared up at them. Blatant relief showed on Daisuke's face, as he thought he was momentarily out of the woods, so to speak. "You can give them a demonstration instead." 

"What?" Takeru asked, staring at Daisuke in confusion. The former leader of the Digidestined had gone extremely pale, as if he were alarmingly ill, his eyes widening as Ken stepped up behind him. Veemon, sensing what was about to come, quickly backed away, to stand near Patamon. The digimon, as well as their humans, were completely at a loss. 

Takeru began to get it when Ken's hands gently turned Daisuke around to face him, before slipping around his waist. Hikari began to fully realise how serious it was when a dangerous smile curled on Ken's lips, as he leaned in and gently kissed Daisuke. Miyako began to feel pain spread through her when the kiss deepened and Ken pressed Daisuke to him. Iori felt shock course through him when Daisuke began to respond. The digimon couldn't even voice any response, their jaws dropping open. 

"Oh hell," Takeru whispered, his eyes widening. "They're both gay?" As much as he expected, _this_ hadn't exactly been on the cards. 

"Yes," Hikari answered softly. "And Daisuke's considering staying with Ken. That's what he wants." 

Takeru turned to her, a shocked expression on his face. "No. No!" He began to shake his head hard, unable to believe Daisuke would betray him - them all - like this. Daisuke would never willingly do this. But he couldn't ignore what he was seeing. Daisuke had - had feelings for Ken. It was pretty safe to say Ken himself had feelings towards Daisuke at least, considering how unwillingly he wanted to let Daisuke go. 

Things were ... well, he couldn't exactly think of a word to describe them. 'Bad' didn't seem strong enough. It was too early to say 'hopeless'. 

They weren't in their favour anyway.


	12. Forgiveness

**Dominance - #12: Forgiveness**

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

_I did it_, Daisuke thought faintly, pacing up and down in his room. _I chose Ken at last and abandoned my friends. That's what I did, isn't it? I turned away from my destiny as a Chosen child. I don't feel any different - just empty. I certainly don't feel evil or anything._ He sighed, racking his hands frantically through his hair. They rested on his goggles, still perched proudly on his head. He hesitated, hands still lying gently on the things. Then, very slowly, he pulled them off and looked at them in his hands. They were the final link, the last memory of his old life. But was he strong enough to discard them? They had been the sign of his leadership, and besides, they had belonged to Taichi. He found he couldn't look away, his eyes fixed on the small bundle in his hands. 

He wasn't exactly the leader anymore though, was he? He didn't deserve these anymore. He wasn't a Digidestined anymore, and that meant he wasn't the leader anymore either. 

To his surprise, he felt tears well up in his eyes. What were Taichi and the other Old Digidestined going to think when they heard he had left the Digidestined for Ken? They weren't going to be happy, that was for sure. They'd probably feel angry and betrayed. He'd still have to face them in the real world, everyday. He swallowed, eyes widening at the task. How was he going to do that? It was extremely unlikely the others would still be his friends in the real world. How was he going to be able to treat them normally, like nothing important had happened. That he hadn't just made the biggest decision of his life? 

He sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he'd thought. Maybe he should just defy Ken and go back to the others. It would certainly help things a lot. Although it might mean he'd be tortured a _lot_ by Ken. And being tortured by Ken himself was a rare honour. It wasn't an honour he wanted to experience. 

He looked up as Ken entered the room, a bundle of dark clothing in his arms. _I'm making a mistake ... or am I?_ He remembered something he had heard a long time ago, years ago in fact. _"When in doubt, always follow your heart. Even if it's not the right decision, at least you'll make yourself happy."_ He knew well his heart was with Ken, whether the others liked it or not. Maybe it was time to follow his heart this once. 

He stiffened as Ken's gaze landed on the goggles still in his hands. "Are you going to discard those?" he asked, his voice smooth and soft. His most dangerous voice, a lot more dangerous than his rages. 

"I don't know," he answered, his tone just as soft. "Part of me wants to keep them, as a reminder at least, but I'm not sure that's a good thing." 

"Perhaps not," Ken said tactfully. "You could always give them back to Hikari and she could pass them onto her brother. It would prove you were gone from the Digidestined better than any words you could say." 

Daisuke still stared down at the goggles, an item he had treasured and worn with pride. If he did this, he was gone once and for all. There would be no turning back then. He bit his lip absently, not noticing that both Ken and Veemon were watching him intently, waiting to see what he would do. 

Sighing, Daisuke got up and placed them on the nearest table. "I'll give them to her when they leave I guess." 

Veemon looked suddenly unsure, as a smile curled Ken's lips. "Very good Daisuke, I approve. Here, I want you to put these on." He handed the bundle of clothing to Daisuke quickly and smiled inwardly as Daisuke visibly balked. 

"_Leather_?!" he squeaked, staring down at the bundle in complete, utter shock. "How am I supposed to put that on anyway?!" His jaw dropping, he looked up at Ken, who was openly grinning. "You are _such_ a pervert!" 

"But you still love me," the Kaiser replied, still grinning. Daisuke only arched an eyebrow. Ken smiled. He _loved_ it when Daisuke did that, it was so adorable! 

"Seriously though, how am I supposed to put these on?" Daisuke asked, peering at the clothing doubtfully. 

"Well you could always wear the PVC ..." Ken trailed off laughing, as Daisuke choked and nearly dropped the clothing. "Relax, I was joking. Besides PVC isn't that comfortable anyway." Daisuke could only stare at him, his mouth opening and closing and yet no sound came out. 

Shaking his head in amusement, Ken turned and pulled open the door. "Call me when you're ready," he said, before shutting the door. 

Veemon looked at the pile of clothing Daisuke placed gently on the bed in interest. "They're different," he remarked at last, after giving them a quick run over. "They're different to what you usually wear as well." 

"There's a reason for that," Daisuke muttered, as he pulled off his jacket grimly. "Usually I'd never be caught dead in leather." 

Veemon's eyes twinkled. "But Ken's different of course?" 

"Oh shut up." 

Once he had pulled on the outfit and the boots that had come with it, he hesitantly walked over to the mirror. For one moment, he found he couldn't look and squeezed his eyes shut. In fact it was Veemon's soft, "Whoa", that convinced him to finally look. Opening his eyes, he could only stare for a moment, his jaw dropping open. 

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The soft leather top felt supple to the touch and fitted him perfectly - naturally of course. The collar was split, the ends flaring out to give a slightly unusual look. The cuffs were also split, to show the insides of his wrists. The pants clung like a second skin and actually weren't as uncomfortable as he had imagined them to be. The boots were fur lined and damn, were they comfortable! A slim jacket was on the bed, but it wasn't needed, at least not yet. The outfit was completed by leather gloves. 

Daisuke was finally only able to utter a small squeak, his eyes widened alarmingly. "Hell," he whispered. "I actually look _good_ in this." He hadn't look good in anything before - or at least that was what Jun had constantly told him for years. Daisuke couldn't help but smile at the image he got if she saw him now! He couldn't help but stare at himself some more, as the door opened. Hell, he was being self-absorbed for once, he deserved it! Ken had finally become too impatient. He waited for him to say something and when he didn't, he turned to see Ken blatantly staring at him, eyes wide behind their shades, his mouth slightly open. 

"Um, like it?" Daisuke asked finally, feeling himself blush just slightly. He was entitled to some modesty here! 

"Hell yeah," Ken managed to say eventually. _My God, if I'd known Daisuke looked that good in leather I'd have made him wear it the first night he came!_ Daisuke grinned slightly, as for the first time, he saw Ken lose his composure completely. 

He could learn to like this. 

Hikari felt her eyes widen, as she gasped when she caught sight of Daisuke coming towards them. "Oh my _God_!" she hissed, unable to believe what she was seeing. This was unbelievable! Gatomon and Patamon only stared in disbelief. 

"I never knew Daisuke could look so good in anything!" Gatomon quipped, looking astonished. 

"Neither could I," Hikari returned quietly. 

Miyako turned and nearly fell in shock. "Is Daisuke wearing _leather_?!" she choked. "How ... my God is right!" Takeru and Iori were only able to stare. 

Daisuke stopped in front of them, beet red from embarrassment. Wearing it in front of Ken was one thing, wearing it in front of them was quite another. It had only been Veemon's encouragement that had enabled him to step out in the outfit. Nothing Ken had said had helped this time. "Hi guys," he muttered softly, staring down at the ground. 

Takeru was the first to approach. "I guess this means you've made your decision then?" he asked quietly, realising this was it. This was really it. After they left finally, things would never be the same. Daisuke nodded silently. "I don't know whether to be sorry or happy for you." 

Daisuke grinned crookedly at him. "How 'bout you be what you always are? Think I'm an idiot?" 

"You're not wrong there," Takeru agreed, and he and Daisuke smiled. "I'm going to miss you, you know. I always assumed you'd be there y'know? I was hoping after Hikari ... you know ... that we'd be able to be friends. I guess not huh?" This time he couldn't keep the sadness out of his face or his voice. 

"We'd probably would have had the worst friendship ever," Daisuke mumbled, after considering this. 

Takeru paused for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right actually." He squeezed Daisuke's shoulder slightly. "Take care, whatever happens." He squinted at the material he had touched. "Damn, that's real leather!" 

"What did you expect?!" Daisuke laughed, as Takeru stepped back, sadness evident on his face. He was replaced by Iori. 

The youngest of the Digidestined stared solemnly up at him. "I'm not sure I still understand why you did it, but I'm not going to judge you. I suppose you had your own reasons for it." The corners of his lips quirked up slightly, as he held out his hand. 

"Thanks Iori," Daisuke said sincerely, shaking his hand genuinely. It had to have been the nicest thing the other boy had ever said to him. 

Miyako didn't bother coming forward, instead just glaring hatefully at him. Daisuke stared silently at her. He had expected this, but still it hurt that she wouldn't forgive him. She broke the stare first, as he sighed and turned to Hikari. He knew this would be the hardest. 

She looked up at him, tears filling her gentle eyes. "I still can't believe this is it," she whispered, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it. 

"Me either," he replied softly, the full implications of what he was about to do hitting him at last. 

"I'm sorry I screamed at you. Being gay isn't something you should be ashamed of. I guess I was just surprised, that's all." She laughed slightly. "I still can't believe it's Ken you like, but I suppose we'll get used to it eventually or something." She smiled up at him, forgiveness clear in her eyes. 

"I'm glad," he whispered, smiling back. Then, acting on impulse, he hugged her. She stiffened, startled for a moment, before relaxing and hugging him back. 

When they drew apart, a mischievous gleam entered her eyes. "Do you know how good you look in leather?" she asked softly, so only he could hear. 

He grinned at her. "Ken's reaction was enough to tell me!" She laughed, genuinely. "Good luck Daisuke, whatever you choose to do. Remember we'll always be glad to have you back." Her eyes trailed to a sullen Miyako. "All of us." The Keeper of Love and Sincerity snorted. 

Daisuke looked down, guilt apparent on his face. It was time to sever the last link. "I don't know if I'll ever be back. I might be able to change Ken if I really try. If I can, then you bet I'll be back. So, just in case, take care of these for me." He pressed something into her hands and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared down at the object in her hands. 

It was her brother's goggles. 

"Oh Daisuke," she whispered, "it's really over, isn't it?" He nodded, pain gripping him as tears fell silently down her face. 

"I'm so, so sorry," he whispered. She nodded, attempting to stop her tears. 

"We forgive you. We're your friends after all." 

"Maybe not everyone," he murmured, glancing at Miyako. 

"She'll come around. She can't have Love or Sincerity if she doesn't." Attempting a brave smile, she turned and began to walk away. Slowly, the other three began to follow. 

They had had to choose between a fight or simply leaving. Daisuke had secretly begged them just to leave, for their own sakes and they had reluctantly agreed. By leaving they had agreed to Ken's flat statements - they were to never try and get Daisuke back or attempt to rescue him. Ever. 

They had had no choice but to agree. 

Daisuke watched them go, something heavy in his chest. As they finally disappeared from view, his legs trembled and did what they had been threatening to do - they gave out. He clung onto Veemon and began to sob, as he let go of his destiny at last. Veemon tried his best to comfort him, his own eyes threatening to spill over. 

Daisuke only dimly felt a hand land softly on his shoulder. Through blurred eyes, he saw Ken crouching beside him, waiting. Without hesitation he flung himself into the Kaiser's arms, sobbing desperately. Ken did the only thing he could do: he held him and waited for the tears to stop. 

Finally, they did and were reduced to small sniffs. "Are you all right now?" Ken asked, kissing him gently on the forehead. Daisuke nodded slowly. 

"I'll survive." 

"Good. Unfortunately ... I have one last favour to ask of you." Ken felt sorrow tug inside him as he saw Daisuke's tearstained face look up at him. His love had been through an emotional upheaval almost as bad as his own when Osamu died. He shouldn't have to do this, not now at least. But he hadn't a say in the matters. 

"What?" Daisuke asked shakily, trying to put on a brave face. 

"I have something to show you," Ken explained, standing up and pulling Daisuke gently to his feet. "It is a ... test of sorts. If you survive, you will be unbelievably powerful and stronger than you ever imagined." He didn't want to say what would happen if he didn't survive. 

However his love wasn't easily fooled. "What if I don't survive?" When Ken refused to answer, his bruised eyes narrowed, hardening. "Tell me." 

"I don't know. You said you trusted me," Ken answered. "Do you truly?" 

For a moment Daisuke didn't answer, instead thinking hard. Did he trust Ken? He knew he should and perhaps he did. An unbelievable amount of chaos had happened in the last few days, but Ken had never once lied to him. He had kept to his word and had done only what he had said he would. He had never horribly hurt Daisuke, and he said he held feelings for him. Daisuke believed him. "Yes," he answered honestly. "I trust you." 

Ken looked down and saw the truth in Daisuke's battered eyes, he truly did trust him. He smiled and kissed Daisuke quickly. "Then you'll trust me again. I can't guarantee what's going to happen. I can't even guarantee you'll survive. But I'll be waiting for you once it's over. Both my heart and I will be waiting." 

Fear gripped him as he began to lead Daisuke towards his destiny.


	13. Destiny

**Dominance - #13: Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

Daisuke stared up at the large double doors, the wood darkened and smoothened, his eyes wide in amazement and fear. If he hadn't know what fear was before, he sure knew now. Those two doors held his worst fears. He took a correct guess in saying whatever was behind those doors, was what controlled his worst nightmares. And ultimately his destiny. 

He sighed, gloved hands slipping into his pockets, as he rocked gently back on his heels. He wasn't looking forward to this, that was obvious to anyone with eyes. Ken was unable to go in with him, apparently that was the way this thing worked, or at least that was what Ken had told him. He knew inside however, that Ken didn't have any real idea what was going to happen and was just trying to make him feel less nervous by telling him what he wanted to hear. What he really wanted to hear was that he didn't have to do this and could go away fast. But things were never that easy. 

"So you had this entrance there all along?" he remarked, raising an eyebrow as he gazed at the two doors. He had to admit they were impressive. 

Ken nodded as he came up beside me. "I built my base around it and then discovered it." He shot Daisuke a wry grin. "It just proves I don't know everything." Daisuke chuckled softly, but it wasn't light-hearted enough to hide the fear in his voice. 

"It'll be all right," Ken said quietly, knowing Daisuke wouldn't believe him and quite frankly, not caring. 

"You don't know that." 

Ken met Daisuke's eyes without any trace of pain. "But I had to try." Daisuke didn't reply. Crossing over to him quickly, Ken gripped him tightly, forcing him to look up. "I don't want you to have to go through with this Daisuke. You know that. But I don't have a choice. You must do this." To his shame and embarrassment he felt tears sting his eyes, but he forced them away. He never cried. He hadn't cried since Osamu died and he damn well wasn't going to start now. 

"I know," Daisuke replied softly, as looked away. "I'm just not looking forward to it much, that's all." He tried to laugh and failed. 

Ken pulled him gently to him, easing his lips over Daisuke's. The kiss was brief but the meaning was anything but. When it ended, Ken let go of Daisuke for a moment to reach up and pull his shades of. His eyes, a deep shade of sapphire blue and extremely jewel-like in reality, bored into Daisuke's own chocolate coloured, warm eyes. "Daisuke, you know as well as I do there's a chance you mightn't survive," Ken said slowly. Daisuke nodded. "So this might be the only chance I'll get to say this." He paused, searching for the right words. Finally he said the only thing I could think of. "I love you." 

I love you. The three most cliché words in the English language. Most often said with the littlest thought and thinnest depth or emotion. They were often said without meaning. But Ken Ichijouji never said anything without meaning. He was utterly serious about everything he said. This was no exception. 

"W-what?" Daisuke stammered. He'd had the idea Ken had liked him at least ... but loved? That was an entirely different soccer game. That was something adults said, something only couples who were serious about each other said. He and Ken hadn't even had one date yet! If Ken would ever go for that sort of thing ... Besides they were _way_ too young to even be thinking about that l-word. Okay, so he'd said it about Hikari a lot of times but he hadn't meant it. But Ken did. Right now. Daisuke swallowed hard. 

"We're having one hell of a serious talk about this when I'm done," he said at last , moving away. Kneeling down to Veemon, who to be short, looked completely miserable, he said, "I'll see you afterwards okay?" The blue digimon nodded, still miserable. "Don't worry, I'll be fine and Ken'll be here if anything happens to you." The last statement didn't exactly cheer Veemon up much. 

Walking towards the doors, Daisuke took a deep breath, trying to calm his thundering heart and loosen the tight ball of fear in his stomach. He didn't get very far. At least his heart slowed down a little bit. Pushing open the door, Daisuke walked in to met the keeper of his destiny without looking back. The doors slammed ominously behind him, making him tense to avoid shivering, as he faced the darkness wearily. 

He didn't look back, because if he had, Ken would have seen the tears in his eyes. 

The darkness clung to him, searching, dominating. He froze for a few moments, panicking. This wasn't right. Darkness wasn't supposed to feel like it was a physical being. A physical being that could do a _lot_ of damage. Something that wanted to conquer him even worse than Ken had, something that wanted complete control over him. Something that would kill him if he didn't co-operate ... Daisuke bit back the urge to scream in terror. 

_Okay Daisuke, calm down. Think, what did Ken say to do? Find the stairs, grab a torch and make your way down. So find a damn torch and get going!_ Taking deep breaths, he made his way through the darkness, stumbling regularly over unseen objects, trying to ignore the clammy feeling he was getting from the pressing, insistent darkness. 

It almost seemed as if the darkness was some sort of fog, because when he stepped over an invisible barrier, the darkness immediately dimmed. He blinked, as he waited for his eyes to properly adjust to the change. Sighing in relief, he made his way over to the sloping stairway, or more preferably, the torches on the walls. It was only then he realised there was a staircase there. Gripping the handle of the torch he had picked up, Daisuke descended carefully, his heart doing irregular things inside him. 

He was afraid. Terrified. He didn't care what you called it, not really, all he knew was that he wanted out and he wanted it now. 

But he couldn't go back, he'd only started. Besides he'd lose face before Veemon and Ken. That was the last thing he wanted. Setting his lips in a grim line, Daisuke went on with his descent. 

The steps were cold, damp and felt really, really old. It was just something Daisuke sensed, something he was dead certain of, as sure as he was of his own name. This ... thing ... had seen a lot and had survived it all. Centuries, millenniums, meant nothing to it. Time was nothing to it. It was a scary thought and Daisuke didn't like it. He felt so puny and ordinary compared to it. Hell, he didn't feel this bad even when compared to Ken! Even though doubt plagued him, Daisuke carried on, trying his hardest not to stumble. Somehow, falling and unintentionally killing himself didn't seem like such a good idea right now. 

The most unsettling thing was the silence in the place. The only sounds were his only hesitant, soft steps, as well as his laboured, panting breath. And to Daisuke personally, there was the heavy beating of his frantic heart to deal with inwardly as well. Altogether not nice things to have to contend with. This was not turning out to be a good night. 

_I wish I'd been able to bring someone with me_, he thought miserably, as he stepped off the last step and found himself standing on smooth, cold earthen ground. Alone. Or so he thought. The flickering torch cast unsettling, bizarre images across the damp walls and left the farthest corners in deep shadow. Shadows where _anything_ could be waiting ... waiting to tear his throat out or worse ... Daisuke bit the inside of his cheek _hard_ to avoid screaming hysterically. If he allowed himself to lose control this early, whatever he had to face would easily drive him mad. Literally. 

It was the soft, reptilian rasps that first caught his attention. They whispered in such a way that reminded him of rolling waves, only not as loud. Definitely as powerful though. That voice (could it even be called that?), while it was only speaking (was it even speaking?) in whispers, it had a strength in it that frightened Daisuke. It made everything they had ever come up against, even Ken at his worst, look harmless. This thing was evil. And what it wanted ... it always got. 

He wanted to leave. He wanted to leave now. To hell with whatever test he had to face, whatever respect he would lose, he was way out of his depth here. There was no way in anything he'd be able to survive what he was about to face. Trembling, the white in his eyes prominently showing, Daisuke stepped back, intending to reach the stairs while he still could. 

Something _grabbed_ him. 

Uttering a low cry that echoed far too loudly for his tastes, Daisuke spun around, the torch slipping from his hands to fall to the ground with a loud rattle. It shouldn't have died, something inside Daisuke, that had seen the time when humans lived in caves and had been the hunted, knew that well. But then, a wind (that shouldn't have been there, Daisuke was sure of it) howled slowly through the cavern. Within moments the flame had been dominated and he was plunged into total darkness. 

Daisuke went mad for a few moments. Completely lost his senses, as he fell to the ground, openly shaking as he tried to control his fear and didn't succeed. He was _scared_, he wanted to go home. He just wanted to leave, even if it meant going back to Ken. He didn't want to be here! Daisuke felt a sob come to his throat, and when it finally sounded, it seemed weak and pathetic. It proved more than anything else that he was way out of his league right about now. To be short, he was toast. 

When the voice actually sounded in his mind, it was strong enough to jerk Daisuke out of whatever mindless rant he had been silently uttering and caused him to come to enough attention to understand the words. 

**A pity. I assumed the one the Kaiser had chosen would be stronger than that. **The voice reeked of disgust. **Although you did pass the first test, so there's one point in your favour.**

"First test?" God, his voice sounded so small compared to whatever he had heard. It fully reminded him how human and mortal he was. No mortal was supposed to come against this. "What first test?" 

A rumbling laugh was his answer. **Descending the stairs of course. Going into something unprepared scared the life out of you before. If there was ever a surprise test or soccer game, you went crazy, because you didn't know what to expect. You've conquered that fear, at least to some respect. The further two tests will be stepping stones from that. These exam of sorts, is for you to conquer your worst fears Daisuke. Only then can you come to your power.**

Daisuke was shaking and didn't know how to stop. "How do you know my name?" he whispered, more terrified than he ever thought he could ever be. What was even worse was that whatever that thing had said had been true. He _hated_ going into things unprepared! 

**That is not necessary. I know many things you only think about in your most distant dreams. Your hopeless crush on Hikari, your constant fear of letting everyone down ... I can help you or torture you Daisuke. It all depends on you.**

The response triggered something inside Daisuke, causing him to look up, his battered eyes searching the darkness vainly. "I don't wish to be hurt," he answered eventually, after thinking about it. "But I'm not sure I want to be helped by you either." 

Another rumbling laugh was his answer. Daisuke didn't like this. This thing knew too much. Far too much for his liking. "What's the second test?" 

Instead of a straight answer, a question was put forward instead. **Do you know why you are doing this?** The thing actually sounded genuine. Daisuke didn't like it. 

He considered. "Ken told me I had to do this to gain whatever power I have," he answered at last. 

**That's one of the reasons, yes.**

"There's another?" 

**Of course. You didn't expect Ken _not_ to have a hidden agenda, did you? **

Alarm bells were ringing in his head by now, "Hidden agenda? What do you mean?" Daisuke felt uncertainty begin to grip him. What did it mean? 

**Naturally, if you rose to your power, the Kaiser would have a powerful ally. You didn't think he genuinely _liked_ you, did you? **

"I - I -" Daisuke felt crushed. He was just another _thing_ to Ken, something to order about? Everything that had happened meant nothing? No. _No_. That couldn't be true, no way! A part of Ken liked him, he was sure of it. Why else would he waste his time on someone like him? 

But ... but Ken hadn't actually given anything of himself to him. Daisuke had given Ken complete control, complete dominance over him. Ken had given him nothing. Maybe ... maybe he was just a _toy_ to Ken. Maybe secretly Ken was only amused by what a willing fool Daisuke was making himself to be. Maybe ... Daisuke began to feel his heart sink, as the thing laughed. 

And the cavern began to crumble, eaten away by the darkness. 


	14. Endings

**Dominance - #14: Endings**

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

Ken didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to feel a bit nervous. He was afraid, it was as simple as that. He was afraid of what was going to happen and what that thing was going to do to Daisuke. Basically he was afraid _for_ Daisuke. He shook his head slightly. _I never should have let him go in on his own_, he realised with a sinking heart. _That thing's going to destroy him. I was a fool to believe Daisuke would be strong enough to resist it._

Veemon, to be blunt, looked about ready to have fits. He hadn't stopped pacing or fidgeting anxiously since Daisuke had gone in, and while Ken was trying to be patient since he was his love's digimon, his fretting was beginning to annoy him. If he didn't stop soon ... he would yell, and that didn't do anyone favours. 

He sighed and returned his attentions to the doors. He didn't like this. He should have been able to feel _something_ from the cavern, but he could feel noth - hold it, what was that? The Kaiser froze, eyes narrowing slightly as he heard a harsh whisper coming from ... Dammit would that digimon _stop_ already?! Whirling around to face Veemon, Ken glared heatedly at him. "Will you stop that?!" he roared, losing his temper at last. 

Veemon stopped in mid-pace and looked up to find a pair of angry azure eyes sending a flaming look at him. He swallowed before diving off and trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. Which for a blue digimon that didn't really resemble any animal was quite a hard thing to do. Ken only sighed and shook his head, before returning his attentions to the door. The whispers were getting louder ... something was wrong. By now even Veemon had realised something was wrong and was looking around for the answer. 

"What's happening?" he asked Ken fearfully. Something bad was happening and he couldn't protect Daisuke! 

"I'm not sure," Ken replied grimly, striding towards the door. The moment his hand touched the dark wood however, some sort of barrier immediately snapped up and sent him hurtling backwards. He winced as he landed hard on his back. He hoped he hadn't done anything very wrong there. Once his senses came back however, his eyes narrowed dangerously, as his lips stretched to a thin line. "Damn!" he hissed, getting up again. Touching the door again instantly sent black sparkling fire coursing through him, causing him to yelp in pain. Stumbling back, he gripped his numb arm gingerly and glared at the door. "What are you doing?!" he shouted. 

**Realising what a mistake you've just made only now? Disappointing Kaiser, I expected better from you. **The tone was so sickly triumphant and bemused, Ken wanted to scream in frustration and settled instead for grinding his teeth. _How_ could he have been so stupid?! Perhaps his obsession to get Daisuke had clouded his judgement. 

"What do you want?" he asked at last, fighting to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't lose it, not now. 

**The same as you do of course. Complete dominance over the Digital World and later, the real world, Earth. You were just a pawn Kaiser, something to be used to get closer to Daisuke. **More amusement. Ken felt like screaming. 

He had to stall, for everything he had to stall. "Why Daisuke?" It was a question he knew the answer to very well, but he couldn't think properly right now. 

The voice was full of disgust and scorn. **You know why. The level of Daisuke's power is amazing. I could not let it be used by _you_.**

"What are you doing to him?" Had to stall, had to stall ... 

It was more angry now, then amused. **Do not try and stall. I am not merciless to those who anger me.**

Ken felt a twinge of annoyance strike him, as the genius part of his mind sprang to defence. "I am not angering you. Merely stating a question." 

**Nothing you can stop. After all, Daisuke does think you are using him.** Ken could practically feel the smirk that resulted from that sentence. He felt his teeth grit harder, as his fists clenched. 

"No." A simple word of pure denial. Said with the uttermost conviction. Ken felt his eyes narrow, as the rage inside him blossomed into something unimaginable. He stormed forward again, knowing this was going to hurt and not really caring. When the Kaiser got mad, coherent thought went straight out the window, along with fear and common sense. 

The burning fire curled up his already numb arm. At first the numbness stayed, and he was saved from a horrifying crescendo of pain. But then feeling returned with an angry snap and he couldn't avoid letting lose a shrieking cry as indescribable agony coursed through him. He jerked his hand back, falling to his knees. Hot tears welled in his eyes as he cradled his arm, but he refused to let them free. He would not cry. 

**Do you think you can defeat me Kaiser? I make you look like a puny ant. _I_ am the ultimate evil, something you can't stop. They say never make deals with evil. You should have listened to that Kaiser. Now your life will be the price.** Something went through Ken, something that made him afraid. Fear. Genuine, raw fear. The fear he'd felt before was nothing compared to what he was experiencing now. 

"No," he hissed again, his voice like steel. "I won't let you win. I won't let you warp Daisuke!" But it was right, how could he ever hope of defeating something like that? Then he remembered. The agreement that had ended with Ken having complete dominance over Daisuke. The hidden clauses that had come with it. Ken felt his brow furrow as his famous mind began to think frantically, putting puzzle pieces together and eventually coming up with a thin - extremely thin - plan. There were a thousand places where it could all go wrong, but it was better than nothing at all. 

Veemon was practically having a nervous breakdown by now. He was literally going crazy over not being able to protect his friend. He turned to Ken, who was hauling himself back to his feet, and for a few precious moments their uneasy trust was put to the test. "We have to help him," Veemon stated firmly. He didn't need to say who 'him' was. 

Ken nodded grimly. "Do you think I intend to let Daisuke be warped? Don't worry I have an idea." _An idea that could very well go wrong too easily, but you don't need to know that._ Turning he roared aroud the crashing, tumbling sounds that reminded him his base would soon be torn apart if this didn't work. "Wormmon!" 

He had to hand it to the little worm, he was obedient. "Yes Master?" He was trembling, obviously afraid. Courage never had been Wormmon's strong point. But he was loyal, despite Ken's unfair hatred of him, and it was that loyalty that brought him to his Master now. 

"Get the dagger," Ken ordered, looking upwards to see deep cracks appearing in the walls. This was not good. He looked down to see Wormmon rooted to the spot. "What are you waiting for?!" Ken bellowed. "NOW!" Wormmon tore off, surprisingly fast for a worm. 

Ken returned to the doors, a grim light appearing in his face. _I will stop you. For **everything** I will stop you._

He had never felt so alone in his life. 

Darkness surrounded him, still as unnatural as ever, but this time it held a taint of liquid being, so to Daisuke at least, it felt like it could slither over his skin like some sort of probing slime. Not nice. He found he couldn't stop shivering, the slight tremors held by a control he couldn't break. God, he didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. 

But the pain inside him couldn't be forgotten either. It still hadn't hit that Ken had been using him just for his power. He had thought the Kaiser had liked him - surely he wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to get him over to his side if he had despised him, would he? Apparently so. But part of him, that small part that wouldn't go away, insisted that if Ken had hated him, he would have killed him, not chase after him. He would have had plenty of opportunities after all. 

But still .. if what was said about him was true, then if he did come to his power, he would be more powerful and stronger than he had ever imagined he could be. It would be irresistible to Ken to have his former enemy as an ally. Maybe he didn't mean anything to Ken - just something else to order about. 

His head was beginning to hurt and even he wasn't able to ignore the alarming sounds that was telling him the cave was beginning to crumble. Unless he got out of here fast, he would be crushed to death. But the pain ... it was so bad. How could Ken have done that to him? 

Wasn't even complete dominance over him enough? 

Hope was fast becoming a fleeting dream, and in his dazed state, Daisuke didn't recognise the amused triumph the thing was emitting. **Do you believe me? Can you still believe Ken would have genuine feelings for you? Do you believe me?**

Daisuke opened his mouth to whisper, Yes, he did believe him, when a new voice ripped into his mind. This new voice was vastly different to either his own or the thing's, full of raw anguish and despair. A familiar voice ... Daisuke frowned both from trying to remember and from the vague discomfort. The shrill tones of that voice hurt! 

_Daisuke!_

The dagger shone silvery in the dim light Ken allowed into his base. The hilt was a mixture of black and silver, the twirling, intertwining designs making an uneasy pattern that reeked and glimmered of magic. The blade shone dully, not bothering to hide the fact it was sharp. If you cut yourself it would definitely take a while for the blood to clot. By the time it did, it could already be too late. One single jewel was set into the hilt, a dark sapphire, just below the beginning of the blade. It was one of Ken's prized possessions, a knife he had found accidentally. A knife he would treasure forever more if it did its job. 

He fumbled with his left glove, pulling it off and flinging it down. Taking a deep breath, he set the blade gently against the skin of his palm. He pressed slightly, wincing as the sharp blade pressed against his skin and caused pain to tingle his nerves slightly. He wasn't going to enjoy this, but there was no other choice. 

Wormmon looked at the knife in a mixture of fascination and horror. "Master what are you going to _do_?!" He jumped as a large piece of rubble crashed near them. If it could help stop everything, then he had complete faith in Ken. Would he just _hurry_? 

"Quiet!" Ken snapped, the crash deciding his mind. He slashed the dagger viciously across his palm, wincing as pain streaked up his left hand, wrist and arm. God, how could something as small as that hurt so much?! He grimly watched as scarlet blood immediately welled up from the cut, and began to slide across his palm. When he felt a sufficient amount had been spilled, he closed his eyes and concentrated, using his love for the other boy to gather his own power. The magic shaking through him, he sent it out with one desperate word, hoping it was enough to get through the shields around the cavern. 

_Daisuke! _

For a moment he thought he had imagined things. Blinking in the darkness, Daisuke shrugged and put the event to the back of his mind. Or at least, he attempted to. Before he had tried, another shrieking thought entered his mind. _Daisuke, please listen to me!_ The voice was frantic and desperate and full of hope all at the same time. In other words it was exactly the same as before. 

Daisuke frowned. That voice was so familiar - who was it? Then memory surged through him and he was momentarily just carried along with it. 

_"You've fallen, I've spilt first blood ..."_

_"I could do much, much more if you allow me to ..."_

_"You're mind. Lock, stock and chain. You are mine, my prize, my pet ... you get the idea."_

_"Just follow me - and trust me."_

_"Why didn't you tell me you could do this, instead of making me do all the work?"_

Daisuke blinked again, shaking his head hard. He _hated_ this person, he had used him after all, but how could it be that his memories of him were fond ones? Why wouldn't things make sense anymore? He hated this person, he hated him! 

_Daisuke listen to me! Please, please!_

No ... 

But one last memory was pushing forward, demanding to be listened to. He couldn't stop it, and it spilled forward - 

_"I love you!"_

Those three simple words tossed Daisuke into sheer chaos. His complete memory burst open and for a moment he wasn't Daisuke anymore. He was Everything. Every thought, every memory, he was part of it. And all lead to same person - Ken. Who was he, he couldn't remember who he was anymore. His name ... what was his name? 

_Daisuke!_

Daisuke jerked out of his frantic inner turmoil, becoming Daisuke again. He wasn't Everything any longer. For a moment all he could was blink, unable to believe how close to true madness he had come to when he realised Ken was waiting for a reply. _Yes?_

_Oh thank God! Daisuke, listen, whatever that **thing** tells you, don't believe him! It's all lies, a trick. He wants to destroy us both and harness **your** power._ With a jolt Daisuke realised why the darkness was so probing and insistent. The thing was the darkness. Boy, this was confusing. 

_I know that now. So what do I do? By the way, how are we able to talk like this?_

_No time to explain, just trust me. Take off your gloves, and your left hand should be bleeding, just to warn you._

_Bleeding?_ Daisuke immediately pulled of his gloves and in the darkness, touched his left palm. His fingertips came back stained with something that frighteningly resembled blood. Oh dear. Well, he knew Ken would explain soon enough - that is, if he got out alive. _All right. Now what do I do?_

_First of all, do you trust me?_

Daisuke replied without hesitation. _Yes._

_Then neither of us have anything to worry about. Feel the blood, and in a way, become it. Concentrate on finding your power and it will come to you. I promise you. But if you don't have faith in me or yourself, then we're both in trouble. Daisuke -_ He was gone. 

It was then Daisuke realised the darkness was now shifting and rumbling, very angry. _Uh oh_. Staring into the darkness, unable to see anything, Daisuke felt it brush his face and shivered. The other voice entered his head again. 

**Do you really think you can stop me? Your love may have helped you, but you can't do anything.** Daisuke got the distinct image of Ken screaming in agony inside his head and tensed. **I am the Ultimate Evil. I make Ken himself and all of the evil digimon the Old Digidestined faced look like nothing. _You can't beat me_.**

For a moment, Daisuke felt defeated and then Ken's words came back to him. He had to trust himself. Besides, he was the Keeper of Courage, he could face this with all the courage he possessed. And well ... he still had that horrible first date with Ken to get over with! 

His eyes narrowing in determination, Daisuke glared at the darkness. "I don't think so." Then, with no clear idea of what he was doing, Daisuke began to concentrate. It was sort of like making himself listen at school, honing his senses. _And something happened_. 

Later, he would think of it as a rushing motion, coming straight towards him. A split second before it crashed into him, bright and dark light momentarily blinded him, so he was in shock when it actually hit him. For a moment he felt nothing, only a dim bliss, then the numbness left and he was on fire. 

Sparkling fire snaked across his skin, blistering it quite prominently, and Daisuke felt himself be torn about, rearranged and put back together. His nerves were burning, he couldn't think properly, he was screaming ... Then he heard the full undertone of something screaming with him as bright light coursed through the cavern, destroying the darkness. Destroying the thing. 

Shattering, loudness, crashing everywhere. Daisuke dimly felt his bones do something near disappearing, as he collapsed fully. Just before the darkness of his mind filled him and he fell into nothing, he thought, _I love you Ken_. 

Then nothing.


	15. Epilogue

**Dominance - #15: Epilogue**

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya aren't mine (**sniffs sadly**) and neither is anyone else. Nothing's mine except the fic and everything's borrowed and no profit's been made. So don't sue. 

The first thing Daisuke heard when he came back to awareness was the gentle pattering of the rain that fell across the Digital World. The constant, repetitive sound became a drone for him, annoying him enough to fully wake him. He groaned inwardly. He wanted to _sleep_. 

Then he remembered everything that had happened and his eyes snapped open. 

He found rising too quickly from a who-knew-how-long unconscious streak did _not_ do your head any favours. Groaning as he rubbed his head, Daisuke tried to make the spinning stop, and quickly realised he wasn't alone, as something small and blue and very hyper barrelled into him, crying, "Dai-chan!" 

He grunted as he opened his eyes again and found a sobbing Chibimon clinging to him, refusing to let go. Shocked, he eventually managed to prise the little digimon from him and held him close. "Hey little guy, what's wrong?" 

Tears pooling from his eyes, the digimon looked up at his partner. "We were all so afraid that you'd never wake up! Ken hasn't slept in days and -" He cut off, looking shameful, as if he'd said something he shouldn't have. "Are you all right now Dai-chan?" Even Daisuke wasn't stupid enough not to see the deliberate change of topic. Oh well, he'd discuss it with Ken when he saw him. 

He nodded. "Of course I am! It'd take a lot more to take me from you after all!" He hugged Chibimon and scratched behind his ears, just at the right spot. Chibimon squealed happily, much to Daisuke's amusement. 

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, but we couldn't get in," the digimon apologised. "It was only after everything was over that we reached you. Ken himself looked after you -" Again he broke off, looking as if he had said something he shouldn't. Daisuke was becoming _very_ suspicious. 

"Where is Ken anyway?" 

"Uh ... around." Chibimon was very embarrassed by now. 

"How is he then?" 

"Uh ... I promised him I wouldn't say." Both partners looked up as the door opened and Ken stepped into the room. Glancing at the small digimon in Daisuke's arms, a silent message passed between the two, and Chibimon quickly squirmed out of his friend's arms and went off to investigate something or other. Whatever In-Training digimon found fascinating, which was practically everything. 

Daisuke found himself only able to stare in dismay at Ken as he approached the bed he was in. Ken, to be blunt, looked terrible. Dark circles smudged under his eyes and his skin was even paler than usual. His movements were slow and stiff. What had happened to him? 

Ken smiled slightly as he sat on the bed gingerly beside Daisuke. "Let me guess - I look terrible?" Daisuke, without thinking, nodded, and immediately went bright red, regretting it. Ken only laughed, setting his love at ease. 

Daisuke looked solemnly up at him, eyes serious. "How did you get that bad?" Reaching up and trying to ignore the pangs of pain that stabbed through him, he tenderly stroked Ken's cheek, smiling at him. 

For a moment, Ken didn't answer, instead staring at something distantly that Daisuke couldn't see. Finally he answered. "When Veemon and I found you, either of us could barely recognise you." 

That brought Daisuke to his next question. "How long have I been unconscious?" 

Ken looked away for a moment, but he reluctantly answered. "A week." 

Damn. Daisuke eyed Ken critically, things finally beginning to make sense. "And you spent the entire time healing me." When Ken nodded slowly, Daisuke inwardly winced. No wonder Ken looked so terrible then. "Thank you," he whispered. 

Ken shrugged. "I couldn't let you die could I?" 

"Did I reach my power?" Daisuke questioned, hauling himself up to a sitting position and wincing. 

Ken nodded. "The pain should be enough to convince you," he added dryly. "No, you reached it all right, and managed to destroy our enemy." _Hopefully_, he added silently, but Daisuke didn't need to be told that. "The cavern was basically crumbling, but you unconsciously sent your power out and mended everything." He stopped there, deciding not to try and explain the amazing sights he and Veemon had seen. Daisuke's power was unimaginable. But he'd soon learn that himself. No need to tell him yet. 

"That link," Daisuke blurted out suddenly, eyes widening. "What was that?" 

Ken wordlessly pulled off his left glove and held his palm out to Daisuke. He stared silently down at the thin, pale scar that stretched across the skin. "Look at your own hand." 

Daisuke wordlessly held up his own hand. An identical scar was on the palm as well. "I don't remember cutting myself." 

"You didn't - I did." At Daisuke's confused look, Ken sighed and continued. "Remember our agreement? I added hidden clauses onto it. If the victor spilt his own blood to help the loser, the victor would be giving some of his own strength to the other. I helped you concentrate, and ..." He trailed off, avoiding his eyes. 

"And what?" Daisuke pressed, leaning forward slightly. 

Ken sighed, meeting his eyes straight. "Upon spilling my own blood to help you ... I had to pay the price, by giving a sacrifice. I - I gave up my dominance over you Daisuke. I no longer have control over you. You're free again." 

Daisuke was stunned to say the least. He was free? Meaning Ken couldn't tell him what to do anymore? Neat. Maybe. He had got used to Ken ordering him around. This was confusing. Did it mean - 

"You are free to go of course," Ken added dully, looking away purposely. 

As he stared at the Kaiser, his once enemy and his love, Daisuke felt something incredibly powerful surge through him. His power, he realised, marvelling inwardly at it. He felt so _strong_, like nothing could defeat him. It was definitely something he could get used to. In that moment, he gripped Ken's hand slightly, so the other boy turned to look at him. "I think I'll stay a little longer, if that's okay with you?" Daisuke decided, eyes twinkling. Ken smiled in return. "So what happens to us now?" Daisuke asked. 

Ken shrugged. "You tell me. It's not like I'm the one in control anymore." 

It was then it really, _really_ hit Daisuke what had happened. Black fire snapped over his hands for an instant, as he leaned in and kissed Ken softly. 

Things weren't going to be easy, he knew that. No one was going to be happy either of them were gay, never mind that they were considering being together. There was still the problem of Ken being the Kaiser - Daisuke certainly didn't feel evil, that was for sure. Plus the fact they still had to face Digidestined Old and New in the real world. That wasn't going to be fun. Speaking of which ... 

"Hey Ken - how 'bout going to a movie next week?" Daisuke couldn't help but burst out laughing at Ken's incredulous look, as a grin spread across his face. Nope, things definitely weren't going to be easy. There was his family to face as well, and a lot of new things to get used to. As well as the fact he had a feeling trouble wasn't completely gone for them. 

But they had each other. And for the time being, that was enough. 

Dominance was one thing. 

Life was quite another. 

~~ Owari ~~

On a note: thank you so much to everyone who ever sent me feedback on this fanfiction. It was so much _fun_ to write and was just a joy, that it was a pleasure to know people enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^ Thank you!


End file.
